I'll Always Love You
by GleekingOut
Summary: Set 4 years after graduation. 4 of the original crew are on vacation, when Lucas begins to see someone, someone he thought he'd lost forever. Will they be reunited? And when he finds out a life changing secret, what will he do? BL,LP,NH,BC
1. Light Years Away

Hey all, this is my first fic on here, so I hope you like it! Please review it and please tell me what you think, good or bad! I've got about 6 chapters done and I'll deffo keep it up, even if only a couple read it! 

Sasha xo

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in July when they decided to set off towards California. They packed into an SUV, taking turns at the wheel.

They'd been out of high school for 4 years now and plenty had changed. Haley and Nathan were still blissfully married, with a four year old son. James Lucas Scott, who'd been born just after their high school graduation. Brooke and Chase broke up after about a year, the distance between North Carolina and NYU proved to be difficult. Peyton had left for her internship in LA a month after they graduated without a goodbye, and hadn't been heard from since. Lucas and Brooke, both heartbroken patched up their relationship and have been going out for 2 years. Rachel, Bevin and Skills went to USC and kept in touch with the rest of the crew. Karen and Lily were still living in Tree Hill. Lily grew to be a beautiful and bubbly little girl who liked nothing more than to play basketball with her big brother. Deb had stayed clean and was working with Karen again, while her ex-husband was given life in prison for murdering Keith.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"I miss James, can we please turn back" Haley whimpered at Nathan.

"Babe, he's with Karen, he'll be fine. You need to relax and enjoy yourself!" Nathan wrapped his arm around his petite wife.

As they drove down the sunny highway, they passed a sign which said "Los Angeles 20 miles" The moment Lucas read the sign, his mind was filled with the image of the curly haired blonde who'd broken his heart with her abrupt departure.

Brooke looked at Lucas, who looked distressed and maybe even mournful.

"Hey broody, what's the matter?"

Her voice shook Luke back into reality. "Nothing, nothing" , he smiled at her.

Lucas pulled over to the side of the road and turned to face Nathan. "Your turn", he grinned.

They all switched places, Nathan driving with Haley beside him and Luke and Brooke behind.

"Hey Tigger, how're you doing?" Haley leaned back against her seat.

"Not too bad, I'm totally sick of driving, but just think! Shopping on Rodeo Drive!"

They all sat in awe and silence as the skyline of the City of Angels became visible. And soon enough, they entered the city, passing famous landmarks they'd only ever heard of. Haley and Brooke filled the the car with their squeals as they snapped pictures of Mann's Chinese Theater. Lucas rolled his eyes,

"Girls."

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

It wasn't much longer before they pulled up to the beach house in Venice Beach, which would serve as their home for the next week.

The house backed onto a beautiful sugar white beach, and a stunning view of an expansive turquoise ocean, that lapped at the edge of the sand. Palm trees adorned the row of houses and the area surrounding.

Brooke ran for the house, while the other three went to check out the beach.

By the time Lucas, Haley and Nathan had joined her inside, Brooke had claimed one of the 3 bedrooms for herself and Lucas and unpacked.

Standing in the doorjamb, Nathan smiled, "Enough clothes there Brooke?"

"Very funny Nathan Scott! But we're here for a week, and you never know what I might need, I mean, what if...Orlando Bloom asked me out for dinner?"

"Alright then! I'm going to find Haley, maybe she'll show me some love"

Haley was unpacking her clothes when Nathan's arms snaked around her waist. She jumped in surprise and playfully smacked him away.

"Hey! Are all girls against me today?"

"Aww sorry baby, you just scared me! Will a kiss make it better?"

Haley and Nathan started kissing passionately, and as Nathan tried to take her tank top off, Haley breathed, "We can't"

"Why not?"

Haley smiled "We're going out for dinner in a few minutes with Luke and Brooke!"

"C'mon, they can wait, we won't be long! Besides, knowing them, they'll be doing the same"

Sure enough, Brooke and Lucas couldn't resist temptation in the room below. But 20 minutes later, both couples were dressed and ready.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

After deciding on a little French bistro down the road, they sat down, ordered and began to reminice.

"Luke, you've been quiet ever since we got here! We're on vacation! What's the problem?" Haley asked, putting her arm around her best friend.

"It's nothing! Honest!" Lucas plastered a smile on his face to reassure the blonde beside him.

Haley didn't press him, but she knew it was nothing.


	2. I Shall Believe

**Chapter 2-**

The next morning, Lucas was the first one awake, and after looking at the clock, which read 7:15 am, he knew he'd be alone for a few hours. Brooke always slept late when they were together.

He propped himself up on his elbow and just looked at the beauty beside him, and couldn't believe he could be that lucky. They had some great times together, and some not so great. She had helped him through the disappoinment and joy that life brought. From the rejection letters he recieved from publishers to the championship games he had coached alongside Whitey. Brooke had even been there for him when Peyton had abruptly left Tree Hill. He could still see her beautiful eyes and curly blonde hair and hear her favourite music. Infact,unknown to everyone, he kept a playlist on his iPod that contained all her favourite songs and a photo album filled with her pictures.

Nathan and Haley were still fast asleep as well. Not surprisingly though. He'd heard them still up when Brooke had fallen asleep.

He was so thrilled for his best friend. She deserved to be happy and was glad that everything had turned out so good for her. Nathan and James were her world now. Brooke, Haley and Nathan had even gone to UNC with him. He and Nathan were teaching James how to play basketball, which Nathan refused to force on him. Nathan, true to his word, was nothing like Dan, which relieved Luke.

The sun shone brilliantly and a light breeze blew the scent of the salt water towards him. The perfect weather for a jog. Leaving a note for the others, Lucas dressed and went for a run.

While running, he thought about his friends and family back in North Carolina. His beautiful, caring mother was finally and truly happy. The cafe was doing great and now that Deb was sane again. she was helping with that, and still running Tric. Lily, his sweet little sister was wonderful. Bright, pretty and charming. He loved nothing more than an afternoon with her, playing basketball, or reading, anything she wanted.

Bevin and Skills were still together, having gone to USC together. Skills had been signed to the San Antonio Spurs and Bevin went on to be a professional choreographer. Unfortunatly, it meant they didn't visit Tree Hill as much as they all hoped.

Rachel, who had also gone to USC wasn't seen too often either. She was living in Charleston NC. now, doing something with clothing. Mouth and Rachel were finally together and now Mouth was a sports reporter for a Charleston news show.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Before he knew it, he had entered another suburb, and ran through a housing estate of brick homes

As Lucas turned to head back to the house, he saw someone at a mailbox, someone who looked so familiar.

He tried to look closer, but she had already disappeared into one of the matching houses.

Lucas thought to himself, "No, no it couldn't be"

His thoughts were suddenly filled with his lost love and his hope was suddenly renewed. His heart felt lighter somehow, as if almost a burden had been lifted from it. He ran back to the house, wishing he could fly.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table, Haley making breakfast, Brooke pouring coffee and Nathan reading the sports section of the newspaper.

"Hey there early riser, we've been waiting for you!" Brooke handed him a cup of coffee.

Haley grinned at him, "Where did you get to?"

"Oh just around here, and through a housing complex" Luke grabbed a slice of toast.

Once everyone was finished eating and plans for the day had been made, Lucas hesitantly asked them " Have any of you heard from Peyton Sawyer at all"

_A/N- Just want to say thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to send in any critisism/comments/suggestions! I hope I can exceed people's expectations! _

_Sasha-xo_


	3. Life After Love

**Chapter 3-**

At the same time, in a cul-de-sac not far from Venice Beach was a pretty brick bungalow, where a blonde woman sat looking out a window. She could have sworn the early morning jogger who passed her house was familiar. Life was probably trying to get her hopes up for nothing.

She hadn't even called people close to him, she was just so ashamed. It had been a number of years now, and she felt as guilty as ever.

A squeal came from the door,"Morning mommy!"

"Hey there Ad!"

The little girl, of about 3 or 4, clad in pink and purple pyjamas ran and jumped into her lap, Barbie doll and all.

"Are you 'kay mommy?"

Managing a smile for her little saviour, "Im fine sweetheart." she said, as the girl leaned forward to recieve some butterfly kisses.

"What do you say we get you dressed, hey?"

Adelaide nodded vigourously, "Tutu?"

The look on the child's face was so sweet and pleading, you'd have to have a heart of stone to say no.

"Tutu it is then!" she said, following Addie to her room, where she helped her into a pink tutu and pink Crocs.

After getting dressed herself and getting them both breakfast, she sat Adelaide down with a show on Treehouse.

After walking around the house tidying up, she found herself in the little used living room, which was really quite a cosy room, with a fireplace.

The young woman looked at a row of photographs on the mantle, her heart began aching and tearing apart. Why was she so stupid?

She looked at a scrapbook on her coffee table, so many memories, so many good times. Her mind filled with thoughts of the past, the ups, the downs, the love and heartbreak. She wondered what had happened to the people in the photographs.

A loud ringing startled her and she was brought back to reality as she hurried to pick it up.

"Hello? This is the Smith Gallery"  
"Hey, I was waiting for your call"  
"Well we were hoping you'd consent to an exhibit of your work in one of our galleries sometime"  
"Oh my gosh, well, of course"  
"Great, can I talk to you about details sometime soon"  
"Of course"  
"Great, talk to you soon"  
"Bye!" Shaking her head in disbelief, she hung up

"Mama, who was that?"

"Just some people who want to show some of mommy's art Ad"

Seeing the look on her mothers face, Adelaide beamed. Their smiles are identical, she though sadly. There was no denying it.

"What do you say we go to the park, hey sweetheart?

"Yay! Okay!" Ad shrieked.

Once she had all of Addie's toys and things and Adelaide clinging to her hand, they set off to the park on the beach nearby.

_A/N- Thought I'd upload another chapter to keep you going! I'm on chapter 8 now and I promise there will be some drama involving Naley around chapter 8 or 9?, but I'm not too sure what it'll be as of now! Some of you might find this chapter kinda soppy and short, but bear with me! Some might find the next few chapters to be filler, and fluff, which I apologize for, but I'm bringing in the dramarama! Which I hope will makeup for the next few!_

_ PS:! I made a minor mistake in chapter 2- It says Rachel's in Charleston NC, it should be SC! Sorry!  
_


	4. I Will Remember You

chapter 4  
Brooke made a face at the mention of Peyton. She was still upset that one of her best friends would just up and leave without so much as "Goodbye". And she had left just as they had renewed their friendship. 

"No, I've always wondered what happened to her though" said Nathan.

"I miss her, hopefully she's alright, wherever she is." Haley looked saddened.

Leaning back in her chair, Haley rested against Nathan's shoulder. "But why?

"I just saw someone who looked a bit like her this morning and I just started to wonder whatever happened to her" Luke sighed.

It was obvious Brooke was uncomfortable with the subject, but they couldn't figure out why.

But she wanted to shake them of their misery. "Alright people, it's time to go sightseeing! Get dressed and be down here in 20 minutes!"

They all went to their respective rooms, the thought of Peyton still heavy on their minds.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"You know Peyton has only seen James once?" Haley said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I wish she was still around with us, we had some good times" Nathan agreed.

Haley stood in front of the closet, rifling around through her clothes. She put on countless outfit combinations, but nothing seemed right that morning.

"Hey babe, Brooke'll have our heads if we aren't down there soon! What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Nathan kissed her head.

She looked at the navy halter dress that she'd paired with a red vinyl belt and smiled. "You know, I think this is the outfit."

"I will never understand you women, it's only sightseeing."

"Your point is?" Haley looked at him as if she were annoyed and threw a pillow at him.

Taking this as his cue to back off, Nathan winked at her and left.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Brooke, being Brooke didn't want to miss any sightseeing/shopping time, so she set the oven timer to ensure anyone who wanted to go with her, would be there.

Luckily, everyone made it down before the timer buzzed. Brooke was already standing with the door open, ushering everyone out as soon as they left the bottom stair.

"Okay, that's more like it! Let's get going!"

They all walked out of the back door, directly on to the beach. Haley locked up as the others scanned the area.

Despite the fact it was lovely and sunny, the beach was fairly empty, just a couple swimmers, a jogger, a few children with their parents and or nannies, and a blonde woman pushing a stroller, with a little girl holding on to her.

Brooke flicked her hair over her shoulder, bounced off the porch and started walking towards the road until Lucas inhaled sharply and his friends spun around to look at him.

His eyes were transfixed upon a point across the beach, unmoving. Brooke tugged on his shirt. "C'mon Broody."

He ignored her and kept looking intently.

"Isn't that..."

_A/N- Sorry about being late with the chapter! I did say to some people I'd try to get it up last night, but I was busy and it was pretty stormy out, so I shut my computer off. Again, sorry about the filler and the short chapter. I promise, promise, promise that in a few chapters it'll be more exciting (well what I'd call exciting) and I'm trying to get longer chapters out to you! Thanks for bearing with me! Have got grad coming up in a few days, so I will try to get at least 2 chapters up between now and Sunday night! _


	5. Collide

**Chapter 5:**

"Peyton" Lucas said.

"C'mon man, it couldn't be, let's get going" Nathan started towards the bus stop.

Lucas ignored him and began walking across the beach, where the young woman was now sitting on a bench watching the little girl play

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

She felt footsteps behind her and looked over her shoulder momentarily. She immediatly recognized the approaching figure. "Oh god", she whispered.

The man beside her was a hulking figure, about 6'5 and looked like he was made of solid muscle, who was arranging his daughters Barbies into a pink case.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Just someone I don't want to see."

She nodded as she put on a pair of huge sunglasses, which covered about half her face.

"I'll take care of it," he gave her a gentle squeeze and put down the dolls.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

At this point, Lucas was calling "Peyton" and just as he touched her shoulder, the well-muscled guy who looked like he could snap Luke in two, stood up.

"Could you stop bothering my wife?" with a glare so fierce, if looks could kill, Lucas would be dead and buried

Luke looked dejected but didn't want to cause a commotion.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

She was able to relax once Lucas was far enough away. "Thanks Andrew".

Andrew grinned, "Anytime!" "We have to go, but same time next week?"

"Of Course! Take care! Bye Kayla!"

Once Andrew and Kayla had left, she felt insecure, knowing who was in the area. She rounded up Adelaide's things and with her daughter in the stroller, went home.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

On the sightseeing bus, Lucas was silent, while Haley and Brooke exclaimed over the sights and Nathan smiled, just watching his wife enjoying herself. He loved nothing better than seeing the people he loved most happy.

It was times like this that Lucas' nickname was fitting, Broody. A nickname given to him by Brooke.

When the tour was over, Brooke was the first one off, she pulled Haley into the nearest boutique, and they returned soon after with their hands full of shopping bags. The guys, who were still standing where they'd left them looked at them with horror.

"How much stuff can you buy in..." Nathan checked his watch. "15 minutes?"

Brooke winked and wore a look of mock horror, "Were we really that long?"

About 4 shops and an hour later, Brooke had finally exhausted her credit cards.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Later on, they all went down to the beach and sat at the edge of the water, the waves just touching their toes.

"So Luke, what's the deal? Why so much talk of Peyton all of a sudden?" Haley asked as she leaned against Nathan's chest.

"I just keep seeing her everywhere, and well I miss her." Lucas sighed.

"We all do" Nathan flicked water at Haley.

"_Yeah, sure we all do_," Brooke thought. She'd almost been relieved when Peyton left, because it meant she could be there to mend Lucas' broken heart. Well, they were together now and she didn't want the blonde back to screw things up for her. It was obvious Lucas still loved Peyton, but Brooke didn't want to admit it to herself.

_A/N- Hope you liked it! Am working to get up chapter 6 later today! I had loads of chapters ready, but I'm posting so close together I'm running out! But dont worry, I wont make you guys wait :P I just better get writing!_

_ Sasha-xo_


	6. Go On My Child

**Chapter 6-**

That evening, Lucas checked all kinds of records, from all over the US, until he landed on a P. Sawyer under LA's records. Unfortunatly, he couldn't find enough detail to link this person with their missing friend. A search through a phone book found a P. Sawyer, in a suburb close to them. Lucas scribbled the number down on a sheet of paper and hid it away in his pocket.

Brooke entered the room but her mood hadn't lifted and she resisted Lucas' attempts to have her. The thought of being a rebound put her off.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

The phone rang downstairs, bringing everyone down.

Nathan grabbed the phone. "Hello?" His face lit up. "Hey bud, how are ya?"

Back at Karen's house in Tree Hill, James giggled as he heard his dad's voice. "I'm ok Daddy."

"Are you being good for Aunt Karen?"

"Yessss!"

"Alright buddy, your mom wants to talk to you, love you!"

"Bye Daddy, I love you too!"

Haley yanked the phone out of Nathan's hand. "Thanks babe."

"Sweetie? Are you having fun with Lily and Aunt Karen?"

James smile widened. "Mommy! Yeah, we're having fun, but I miss you and Daddy."

"We miss you too baby, but we'll be home in just over a week."

"Oh, Aunt Karen says it's time for bed. Night mommy, Love you"

"I love you too sweetheart, and good night and sweet dreams!"

James gave Karen the phone and Haley could hear his and Lily's squeals in the background.

"Hey Karen, so much for missing us ey?"

-laughs- "Hi Haley, how are you guys doing?"

"We're all doing great," She looked around but everyone had disappeared. "How has James been behaving? Thanks again for taking care of him!"

"It's my pleasure, you know that, and James is an angel, he and Lil get along famously!" "Now, are you four having fun and partying well into the morning?" Karen laughed.

"I think I can speak for everyone when I say we're having fun. But I think any parties are two person ones, if you get me." Haley said.

" Not quite the picture I'd hoped for! But anyway Haley, I have to get those two monsters into bed! Good night, and take care!"

"Night Karen!" Haley hung up the phone and squealed as Nathan, who had snuck back down, swept her up and carried her upstairs.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Lucas heard them go up and crept downstairs. He pulled out the slip of paper and stared at it, contemplating whether or not to call it. After a few minutes, he decided against it and put it back into his pocket. Then he went upstairs to Brooke.

He lay down beside Brooke, who had her back to him, wide awake. He wished she would talk to him, and tell him what was wrong. Or at least look at him, so he could look into her beautiful eyes. It only took one look to make everything alright. He was tempted to turn her around and just kiss her until they had to take a breath. He though about it for about 10 minutes, before Brooke turned over and faced him. A troubled look was painted across her face, her dimples out of sight. When he looked over her, he saw a damp patch on her pillowcase and a locked journal.

"Luke?" Brooke whispered, rubbing her reddened eyes.

"Yes pretty girl?"

She took a deep breath. "Do you love me?"

_A/N- Hope you liked this chapter! It's going to get exciting very, very soon! Unfortunatly, this'll probably be my last update for a few days! I will try really hard to get you a chapter on wednesday, if not I can pretty much promise one on thursday! But Monday and Tuesday will be madness for me! And I probably will be running on very little sleep tuesday! Anyway, thanks for reading and send in your reviews and comments/critisisms/suggestions!_

_xo-Sasha_


	7. The Truth

**Chapter 7:**

"What?"

Brooke sighed, " I said, do you love me?"

"Why do you need to ask babe?" Luke sat up.

At this point, Brooke was leaning on her elbows, "Just answer the question."

Looking deep into her eyes Luke answered "Yes, I always have and always will." "But why?"

"I was just checking" Brooke bit her lip and looked at him wistfully.

"Brooke Davis, there is only one girl for me, and that girl is you."

Smiling, she leaned forward for a kiss. And after their lips had finally separated, Lucas heard a barely audible whisper.

"Thank you."

"For the kiss? Anytime pretty girl."

"No, for being such a great boyfriend, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Leaning against Lucas, Brooke closed her eyes and fell asleep with a tiny smile on her face. Beside her, Lucas couldn't sleep, feeling guilty. He had a great girl, so why are all these thoughts and feelings coming on?

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

She stood beside the bed where her precious Addie was tossing and turning. One of her last pieces of him. Although she had photos and all kinds of momentos, they wern't the same. A lone tear ran down her cheek. Adelaide was his spitting image, same hair, same eyes, and she saw so much of him, it hurt. She even behaved like him.When her throat began to swell with sobs, she left, not wanting to wake her little princess.

Getting into her own bed, she felt alone in the world. Her father was far away, working and she hadn't spoken to him in years and she hadn't seen any of her old friends, for a whole 4 years ago now. She had only Addie, which she hoped would change soon.

After attempting to fall asleep, she realised it was pointless. Sitting at her laptop, she opened up her internet browser and bought two plane tickets. And as she finished the transaction, she was finally able to sleep. And for the first night since she left, she slept peacefully through the night

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Brooke woke up to find Lucas looking at a photo of Peyton. But instead of doing anything, pretended to be asleep until he put it away. She waited 10 minutes before letting Lucas know she was no longer sleeping. He looked slightly distressed

"What's the matter?" She asked

"Nothing, are you alright?"

Putting on a tiny smile, she yawned, "Yeah, fine" But she knew in her head, and heart, that it wasn't nothing and got up to go downstairs, her body beginning to fill with fear.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Nathan woke up and looked over at his sleeping beauty. Her chest rising and falling were the only signs she was alive as she slept peacefully. He almost felt like he owed Haley for being his wife. She had changed him in so many ways, all good. If it wern't for Haley, he wouldn't have James either. Nate couldn't imagine life without them. Suddenly, a scream sounded through the house, Haley was scared out of her slumber and they ran to the floor below to find Brooke lying on the first floor and Lucas calling for an ambulance.

_A/N- Sorry it's taken so long for a chapter! But it has been crazy and I havent had time to write or post. I think the rush is over now, although I'll be quite busy on individual days in July! Please review and tell me what you think I should do next!! This is a pretty short chapter, like most of them have been, but I think the next one'll be quite long!  
_

_ xo- Sasha  
_


	8. Strange Kind of Love

**Chapter 8-**

The hospital emergency room was relatively empty. Lucas, Haley and Nathan ran in breathlessly. They had followed the ambulance, so they knew she was here somewhere.

Brooke had looked so frail and helpless when she'd been taken away. Lucas' mind was cleared of all thoughts other than her well-being.

Nathan went up to a passing nurse, "Can you help us? We're looking for our friend, she was just brought in, her name's Brooke Davis"

The nurse nodded, "She's in an examination room, but when they've finished assessing her condition, a doctor will come out and inform you of her situation."

They sat in the waiting room, filled with worry.

"So Luke, what happened?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, she woke up, she said she was fine and when she headed downstairs, I heard a thump and saw her tumbling down the stairs." "I'm worried she broke her neck or something, she wasn't moving." Lucas bit his lip and began pacing the room.

"She'll be fine Luke, just sit and calm down." Haley wrapped her arms around him and guided him back to his chair.

"But what if it were my fault, what if we're here because of me?"

"Chill dude, how could you have made her fall?" Nathan nudged his brother's side.

Before he could answer, an older doctor sporting a white lab coat over blue scrubs walked towards them.

"Lucas Scott?"

Lucas jumped up and followed the doctor to the nurses station.

"Now what is your exact relation to Ms. Davis?"

"She's my girlfriend sir"

"Very good, now Ms. Davis took quite the fall, but luckily her injuries are quite minor and nothing to be worried about."

At this Lucas sighed with relief.

The doctor continued, "But we are worried about the circumstances. Ms Davis cannot remember falling"

"So, has she got memory loss?"

"No, she had no brain damage, but we do think she may have fallen unconcious on the stairs, which resulted in her falling."

"But she's going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine. We have her in a neck brace, as she did twist her neck slightly, and she had substancial bruising, but we can't see broken bones. Would you like to see her?"

Lucas nodded, "Can our friends come as well?"

Peering into the waiting room at Haley and Nathan, the doctor smiled "I don't see why not. She's in room 305."

Once Lucas had informed Haley and Nate, they headed to Brooke's room.

They went in to find a tired and slightly bruised looking Brooke sitting up in bed, an uncomfortable looking brace around her neck.

"Hey Tigger, you feel alright?" Haley went over to her friend's bed and sat on the edge.

"I'm alright," she said weakly, managing a smile.

"What happened babe, how did you fall?" Lucas walked over to Brooke and kissed her.

"I don't know, all I remember is everything going black, and I woke up in the ambulance." Brooke grimaced as she tried to turn her head.

A doctor entered the room, a different doctor than before. He smiled at everyone and took a look at a clipboard.

"Hello Brooke, how are you doing?"

"I'm sore, and this thing around my neck is a bitch" she groaned.

He laughed " Well, unfortunatly, you'll have to wear that brace for about 2 weeks. Just to make sure your neck stays straight."

"Urgh, so when can I go home?"

"We want to keep you here for a couple days, just for observation. Your test results should be in by then."

Lucas frowned "Observation, I though you said she was fine"

"She will be fine, but we're concerned about the circumstances of the accident. Brooke was unconcious before her fall, so we need to find out what caused her to pass out. I'd recommend sending someone to get you anything you might need Brooke"

"I'll go get your stuff, Nathan and Haley can stay with you" Lucas got up and left the hospital.

Getting into the car, he was stricken with fear. "What if she wasn't okay, what if she's sick?"

At the house, Lucas got Brooke's clothes, design book, iPod and other things she might want or need. He left and took the highway to the hospital, but rather than turn off at the hospital exit, he kept driving, until he was in the same place he had jogged to before.

He parked outside the house he had seen the woman vanish into. He wished it was indeed Peyton, and he wished she would come outside so he could kiss her or at least, just see her again.

Lucas put his hand in his pocket. "What am I doing?" he said aloud.

Turning around, he went straight to the hospital, where he took Brooke's bag up to her.

"Hey Broody, what took you so long?"

He suddenly felt guilty. "Traffic, sorry babe"

"You better feel sorry," she laughed "You left me with Tutor Girl, who's been canoodling with Tutor Husband."

Haley stuck her tongue out at Brooke.

"Oh, real mature there Hales" Nathan chided her.

Cheekily, she answered, "Well guess who isn't getting any at any point soon?"

"Urrgh, okay you know not to talk like that around me! I still can't wrap my head around it" Lucas looked disgusted.

"Luke, they've got a son, 'nuff said. But I could get one of those doctors to give you a lesson if you don't know stuff like that by now!" Brooke laughed at him.

"Okay, okay! New topic!"

Just then, Lucas' cell phone rang, he flipped it open and answered it. "Hello?"

But there was no answer and then he heard a "beep, beep, beep"

It was odd, but he wasn't about to look into it.

"So Hales, Nate, how's my favourite nephew?"

Nathan snorted, "Dude, favourite nephew? Try only nephew"

"Yeah, but if I had other nephews, he'd be my favourite."

"He's fine thanks Luke. It sounds like he and Lily are having a great time." Talking about James always filled Haley with pride and joy.

"I hope Mom's okay, dealing with those terrors!"

A sound of anguish came from Brooke, who was trying to tear the brace away from her neck. A couple tears of frustration fell down her cheeks.

"Brooke, Brooke sweetheart, please stop. What's the problem?" Lucas took her hands.

"I hate this thing, I hate being here, I just want to go back to the house."

Lucas loosened the brace and rubbed her neck, before putting it back into place. "Better?"

She still looked frustrated, but she nodded, leaned back and shut her eyes.

"We'd better go, and get something accomplished today, do you think you'll be needing anything?" Haley gave Brooke a gentle hug and got up.

"No, it's okay, have a good time, and thanks." an audible whisper came.

Nathan and Haley left them and seeing no doctors were coming in, Lucas knelt beside Brooke.

"Brooke, I love you and..."

_A/N- Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It's a bit longer then the past few!_ _Am working away on chapter 9 now! The next chapter might be up tomorrow night. But as it's Canada Day tomorrow, I can't promise anything! Depends if I go and watch fireworks or not! For those of you in Canada, hope you have a great Canada Day!! Please review! xo xo_


	9. Feels Just Like It Should

**Chapter 9:**

Nathan parked the car just outside a sports store.

"Nate, why do we have to go to a sports store here? They're everywhere!"

They got out of the car and started walking.

He smiled, "Not all sports stores carry all this Lakers gear, and I promised James something."

"You spoil him! Honestly, I think he has enough basketball stuff. How many jerseys does he have now?" Haley pushed her husband gently.

"Not enough! Which reminds me, he doesn't have a Lakers one yet."

"Nate!"

He couldn't hear her, he had already entered the store. By the time Haley had entered, he was talking to a salesperson, asking them to take a jersey to the back and have Scott put on the back, in bold black letters.

They left soon after, Nathan looking thouroughly pleased with his purchase.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Back at the house, it was quiet. Brooke wasn't ordering people to hurry up, Lucas wasn't following Brooke, assuring her of his love. It was just Nathan and Haley. It hadn't been just them since high school, before James was born. They had gone through some rough patches in their relationship, before James arrived. But everything was just perfect now, and both of them planned to keep it that way.

Haley was putting away their purchases into suitcases when Nathan entered their room.

"You know, we have the house all to ourselves" he whispered, his arms around her torso.

"Nate, honestly, during the day?"

"Why not?"

Her breathing slowed slightly and she turned to face him. Fumbling slightly, Haley undid the buttons of his shirt while he pulled off her tank top. Soon their clothes had been thrown into a pile on the floor. He lay on top, kissing her neck, chest and face. They could be heard through the house. They lay on the bed intertwined, ecstatic.

Haley winked at Nathan as she got up and went to take a shower. He could hear the water running and pictured her standing with the water flowing over her body. As if an uncontrollable force came between them, he snuck into the bathroom and jumped behind her in the shower.

Forgetting where they were, they closed their eyes and locked themselves into a kiss. When they realised the water was still running, they pulled away and got out.

As they dried and dressed, Haley gazed at Nathan. When she looked at him, she didn't just see his amazing body and gorgeous face, she could see past his good looks, to his heart and soul.

"God, Hales I though you were against sex in the day, yet you're giving me the look."

"What look?" she said indignantly

"C'mon, you know, the look you have when you want some."

"All right, all right! I give in!"

"Well, you're just going to have to wait a few more hours" At this, Haley pouted and flicked her wet towel at him.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm irresistable"

"Very funny! Now we better get some food. What do you want?"

"Why don't we go out somewhere? Somewhere nice?" Nathan headed downstairs.

Obviously satisfied with the suggestion. Haley grabbed her purse and bounced down after him.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

They had just sat down and opened their menus when Haley's cell phone rang, fast and furious.

"Hello?"

She couldn't understand what Lucas was saying. The line was fine, but the message was muffled, fast and tangled in sobs.

"Slow down, what happened?"

Lucas shook slightly as he tried to gain some composure. An older couple walking by gave him a look of pity. " I said" He inhaled. "Get over here now, please. Brooke needs you."

Haley was baffled his message. What did he mean? "Brooke needs you"?

They hung up and Haley got up. "We have to go, something's wrong with Brooke."

Nathan didn't say a word, but led her out of the restaurant and into the car. They drove in silence.

Upon arrival at the hospital, Haley barely gave Nathan a chance to park before she got out of the car and ran for the waiting room.

Out of breath, she looked frantically for Lucas.

"What happened?"

Tears ran down his face. "About the time you left, she fell asleep and I couldn't get her up."

"Did you get a chance to talk to her?"

"No, I started to, but she was sleeping already. I figured it was the drugs she was on, so I left her to sleep."

Haley hugged her best friend and tried to reassure him. "She's tough, she'll get through it"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Flashback-

_"Brooke, I love you and..." he trailed off._

_Brooke lay in her bed, fast asleep. Disappointed, Lucas sat in the chair beside her and turned on the tv. But a third of the way through Casablanca, he too fell asleep._

_The credits for another movie were rolling down the screen when he woke up. Looking over at Brooke, he saw something he wasn't expecting. She was pale and there was blood everywhere. But she remained asleep, and despite the horrific scene, peaceful._

_He ran down the hall, flagging down the first doctor he saw. Then he found himself outside, calling Nathan and Haley as a group of doctors attended to Brooke._

End of flashback

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**  


A doctor walked towards them. "I'm sorry..."

_A/N- _ _Sorry for the delay, was trying to get it out on Sunday night, but I just haven't been able to sit down and give the chapter a good edit until now (and Im always paranoid about mistakes/continuity ect...) so I just put it off. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'm working hard to get the chapter im working on finished! Please tell me what you think!! xo xo - Sasha_


	10. All I Can Do

**Chapter 10-**

Lucas' heart sank. "What do you mean? How's Brooke?"

The doctor sighed. "She's fine, we believe it was the mixture of pain drugs which knocked her out for a bit, it's quite common. But did you know she was pregnant?"

Nathan and Haley wore looks of shock and Lucas' legs wobbled.

"No?"

"She was about 3 months pregnant."

Lucas managed a whisper, "What do you mean was?"

"I'm sorry, but she suffered a miscarriage. It was likely a result of trauma after her fall. She lost alot of blood, but she's stable and awake now, if you'd like to visit her."

Lucas felt like his world was crumbling around him. It probably was, seeing Brooke was his world. He thought about the baby, who they'd never known and would never know. He suddenly collapsed in a heap, shaking and crying.  
Nathan and Haley each took one of his arms and pulled him up, supporting him with their own bodies.

Once Lucas was able to walk, they went quietly to Brooke's room.

"I'm going to do it" Lucas said.

"Dude, are you sure?" Nathan had his arm around his wife.

"Yes, I have to."

"Listen, maybe we shouldn't come in then, we'll stay in the waiting room." Haley turned around and walked the other way.

He felt he had to look strong for Brooke, who was probably a mess. He wiped away his tears and tried to gain composure.

Taking a deep breath, Lucas turned the doorknob and walked in.

Brooke was sitting up in her bed, an IV in her wrist and a machine beeping steadily beside her. Her eyes were fixed to a rerun of Friends, biting her lower lip.

"I didn't even know."

"What do you mean pretty girl?"

"I didn't even know I was pregnant. Which was probably a good thing."

"Oh babe, it'll be okay."

She managed a smile "I know, I know"

Lucas sat beside her and she leaned against him.

Running his fingers through her silky hair, he whispered "It'll be just fine"

Switching off the TV, Brooke faced him. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Lucas retracted his hand.

"Scaring you, and losing our baby."

Lucas kissed her. She shut her eyes. That was all she needed to know she was forgiven.

"I tried doing this before but... Brooke, I love you, and I want to be with you forever, and obviously this wasn't the time for us to have a baby, but I know that time will come.

He removed a box from his pocket.

_A/N- Bet you wern't expecting that ay? Or maybe you were! I'm not psychic, lol! This such a short chapter and I'm uber sorry! Which is why you get 2 chapters tonight! Ahaha, I had to make up for it, but it means I'll have a good reason to write most of tomorrow! And for you Leyton lovers, please, please keep reading! It'll get good, honest!! _

_xo- Sasha_

_ PS- To you Americans out there! I hope you had a great Independence Day! xo  
_


	11. It's Only Love

**Chapter 11-**

"Brooke Davis, will you marry me?" Inside the box was a gold band with diamonds set all around it. The date was engraved on the inside.

A few tears spilled from her eyes. "Oh Luke"

"Brooke..."

"Of course!"

Haley peered around the door. "Can we come in?"

"Yes! Come in!" Brooke said tearfully. "We're engaged!"

The room filled with cheers, hugs, and congratulatory remarks.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to tell everyone back home"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

** 2 Weeks Later:**

They arrived in Tree Hill around noon. Everyone's spirits were up, even Brooke's. Luckily her test results showed she had collapsed from low blood pressure. Not something untreatable like they were fearing.

They were all tired from driving for so long, but they all went into Karen's Cafe for lunch before heading home.

James was the first to notice them park outside. He went outside and screamed. "Mommy! Daddy! Where's my present?"

Haley scooped him up and tickled him. "More interested in what we got you huh?"

He giggled as she put him down. He ran for Nathan who held out the jersey he had bought.

James stood still momentarily as Nathan put the jersey over his head. But once it was on, he was running around Brooke and Lucas.

"Hey sweetie! Guess what!" Brooke ruffled his hair which was the same colour as his mother's.

He gazed adoringly at her with his piercing blue eyes. "What? What Auntie Brooke??"

"I'm going to really be your Auntie Brooke!! Your Uncle Luke and I are getting married!" She picked him up and swung him into the air. He emitted a shriek of delight.

"Alright, how about we go in? Instead of standing around the front?" Lucas locked the car and held the door open.

Karen walked over to them and hugged them all. "I'm glad you guys are home, safe and sound."

Brooke held up her hand, the ring catching the light.

Karen's face lit up and she was soon sporting a broad smile. She embraced her son ."Oh my boy" she whispered into his shoulder.

Brooke hugged her future mother-in-law, who exclaimed over her ring.

"Now, you guys better sit down, do you want your usuals?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and relaxed, glad they were sitting stationary.

Haley, Nathan and James sat across from Brooke, Lucas and Lily, who had just come in.

Brooke gazed at the happy family across from her. James was whispering something to his parents who looked thrilled. She leaned over Lily's head and pecked Luke's cheek. "I hope we can be as happy as they are."

Luke smiled at her, but it was only on the outside.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

She hauled a large suitcase out to the front walkway where a pink Barbie suitcase and another bag sat, waiting to be put into the yellow taxi that purred by the sidewalk.

Locking up, she took her daughter's hand and buckled her into the waiting car. And once all her bags were in the trunk, she got in herself.

She felt nervous, exhilarated and scared, all at the same time. The little girl beside her was bouncy and excited, completely unaware of the thoughts running through her mother's head.

All too soon, they were at LAX, checking in. And then, the next thing she knew, they were in their seats, and the plane was taking off.

Suddenly, she began to feel like she was making a huge mistake.

_A/N- And since you guys had to put up with that short, chapter (which Leyton fans probably think along with this one, is crap), here's another :D _

_ xo-Sasha_


	12. Start It Over Again

**Chapter 12:**

"Ow" Haley rubbed at her eyes blearily. She sat up in bed to find James sitting in the middle, dressed and ready for the day, with his basketball. He bounced again.

"Daddy, wake up!"

Nathan opened his eyes, and once he was concious of his surroundings, wrestled with James, much to Haley's amusement.

He picked up his son, basketball and all, and took him into the living room. Haley joined them before going into the kitchen to get some breakfast ready.

James finished his cereal in record time and stood by the door, waiting for his dad to take him out and play basketball with him.

Eventually, Nathan was finished. He and Haley shared a passionate kiss before he left with James.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

They went to the Rivercourt and shot hoops while they waited for Lucas.

"Hey guys!" Lucas sat down on one of the bleachers.

"Bud, I'm going to talk to Uncle Luke for a bit okay? Keep shooting!" Nathan ruffled his son's hair.

Sitting down beside Lucas, Nathan asked "How's Brooke doing?"

"Oh god, she's already started planning the wedding! But otherwise, she's good I think."

"She feeling alright?"

"I think so, but I'm a little worried. I think she's feeling guilty over losing the baby. Planning the wedding will probably keep her mind off it though..."

Lucas was suddenly distracted by a flash of blonde. "Was it?...No, it couldn't be." he thought.

"You okay?" Nathan nudged his side.

Lucas was brought back to reality. "Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine"

"How's your mom doing?"

He laughed, "Still recovering from having two 4-year-olds in her care."

"She's a great person, your mom is. Does she ever mention Keith?"

Shaking his head sadly, " No, but I know she misses him, all the time. You can see it when she looks at Lily"

"I think we all miss him. He was a great guy, and I honestly wish he was my...our dad." Nathan bit his lip gently.

Before Lucas could say anything, James ran over and demanded his dad join him on the court.

"You alright?" Nathan asked Lucas who was staring into space.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'm fine"

As James and Nathan "played" a game of one-on-one, Lucas just watched, hoping one day, he would get to do the same with his own son.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

After about 20 minutes, James was exhausted, so they headed to the cafe.

"So where's Hales today?"

"She said something about an interview? I'm not sure, James was dragging me out the door." Nathan said distractedly as James tugged on him, trying to gain his attention. "What is it bud?"

"Cake? Please?" James looked pleadingly.

"Not now, it's too early. Do you want something else?"

He settled on a muffin and sat at the counter, while Nathan and Lucas stayed at their table.

"He's a great kid. You and Hales should be proud."

"Thanks, we are. I'm glad he's so like Haley though."

"Have you guys thought of having more kids?"

Nathan smiled, "Yeah, we're hoping sometime soon. Once we've found stable jobs, then I don't see why we can't!"

"That's awesome, honestly."

"Alright, I better take the rascal home. I'll talk to you later ok?"

Nathan got James and they left, waving at Luke.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

As Lucas watched Nathan drive off, something, or rather someone caught his eye. A curly-haired blonde woman who looked all too familiar walked into an art gallery across the road. He lept out of his seat and exited the cafe. He ran across, to the gallery and looked in. She wasn't there. Just a receptionist. He felt dismayed, but he knew she had to be in town. Somewhere.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Nathan carried James into the house where he ran for the television. Haley was sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey baby" she said seductively.

"Honestly Haley, in front of James? And in the middle of the day?" Nathan said teasingly.

"Haha, very funny, can I talk to you?" she answered dryly.

"Sure, James, can you go watch TV in mommy and daddy's room please?"

James scurried off to the coveted TV watching place.

Uhm, well you'll never guess who I ran into today." Haley twisted a lock of her hair.

"No, who?"

"Chris Keller"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Brooke went through a box of photos and souvenirs and started sorting them out. There wasn't much else she felt like doing. She was told to take it easy for a couple weeks, but in her state of mind, that equaled almost nothing.

She withdrew her hand from the box, along with a handful of photographs. There was one of Nathan and Haley in Honey Grove, some of her and Haley or her and Peyton. And one of Lucas, with Peyton. Into their designated album they went. Except the one of Lucas and Peyton. That she buried beneath everything in the box.

The phone rang, but as she picked it up, the line was silent.

"Hello?...hello?...," But no one answered.

Annoyed, Brooke put the phone down and resumed her sorting.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

She trembled as the phone was picked up.

An all too familiar voice came down the line. "Hello?...hello?..."

She couldn't say anything and as she tried, the phone was hung up on her. The sound of the voice brought back a flood of memories. But today, it sounded weak and defeated.

Scanning the sheet of numbers, she selected one and began to dial.

Suddenly, she heard "Hello? Karen's Cafe."

_A/N- So sorry about the delay in updating! I haven't really felt like writing, and I was waiting until I had 2 other chapters finished before_ _posting! Hope you like it though :) Have gotten reports from some people that they don't entirely get what's going on, so if you need any explaining, feel free to message me! (Or if you just want to talk!! ;) _

_xo-Sasha_


	13. Tested By History

**Chapter 13-**

Lucas and Brooke, who he had managed to haul out of the house, were sitting at a table in the cafe when an angry looking and sounding Haley and Nathan came in. Little James was in tow, thoroughly unaware of his parents' displeasure.

"Hey, what's the matter with you two?" Lucas waved at James.

"Haley wants to leave us for music. Damn that Chris Keller" Nathan fumed

"Nathan you know that's..." She covered James' ears. "Bullshit"

Brooke spoke loudly, "Hey Jamie, what d'ya say we go find Lily or Aunt Karen, hey?" She hurried him out of there, so he didn't have to hear his parents fighting.

"Hold on, what are you guys talking about?" Lucas looked confused.

"I come home yesterday and Haley tells me she ran into Chris yesterday and he was trying to get her back on tour with him. And now she's actually thinking about going!"

Haley spoke quietly, "Nathan, you know that's not true. I never said I wanted to go back on tour, especially not with Chris. I just thought returning to music might be fun! I would never, ever leave you or James, you know that."

"You know, I don't know if I can trust you, I mean you left before, why not now? I'm going." Nathan stormed out.

"Nathan..." Haley said helplessly.

Her arms folded on the table, and her head buried in them, Haley cried.

Brooke and James returned, evidently from the kitchen. Seeing her best friend crying, and no Nathan in sight, Brooke mouthed "What happened?" to Lucas.

Lucas shook his head, as if to say "Later"

James went up to his mom and wrapped his little arms around her, pleading with her to stop crying. And it managed to do the trick. Haley lifted her head, wiped away her tears and looked at her son. He always managed to lift her mood, even though this time, her marriage was at risk.

"You okay there Tutor mom?" Brooke rubbed her shoulders.

"I guess."

Lucas got up, "I'm going for a minute, are you guys okay?"

Brooke nodded and waved him off, and Haley didn't even notice.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Luke got out of his car at the Rivercourt and sure enough, there was brother dearest. They had a good relationship, but when he acted like a jackass and hurt Haley, he couldn't believe they were brothers.

Nathan was livid, his body shook slightly and his shots were completely off.

"Here to mock my shooting?" he asked Lucas snidely.

Lucas sighed. How typical of Nathan! "No, I'm just here to talk."

Nathan dropped his basketball and sat on a bleacher.

Joining him, Lucas said " So what's the real deal with you and Haley?"

"Are you here just to berate me?

"No, I just want to find out what happened. I hate seeing you two like this"

Nathan relaxed slightly. "I'm scared Luke" he whispered.

"Why?"

"I don't want to lose Haley again"

"What do you mean? Why would you lose Hales?"

"I nearly lost her when she went on tour the first time." a couple tears dripped down Nathan's cheek, which he hastily brushed away"

"Nathan, she's not going anywhere! And I hate to say it, but you nearly lost her because you were an idiot."

Nathan tensed up, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? Haley tried in vain to get you back, but you resisted her, she was sorry and you couldn't accept that. And anyway, she would never leave you again and she'd never leave James. You know that."

"I guess. But she's pretty pissed off at me, what should I do?"

"Just give her time to cool off okay?"

Nathan nodded "Thanks big brother"

Smiling, Lucas bumped fists with him. "Your welcome little bro."

_A/N- Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I haven't really been up for writing recently, which explains the delay, lol. I've been pretty busy with my art ect... But I'll try and write/finish chapter 15, so I can put up chap. 14! Anyway please, please review :) _

_xo- Sasha _

_>->----_


	14. Try To See It My Way

**Chapter 14:**

That night, Nathan thought about what Lucas had said, as he drove home. He had avoided Haley all day, in the hopes she would calm down and accept his apology.

He walked in the door only to find all the lights out and no signs of life.

"Haley! Haley?" he called frantically as he searched the house. But there was nothing. Neither Haley, nor James were there.

Panicking slightly, he grabbed the phone and dialed Lucas' number.

"Is Haley there?"

"Yeah, Brooke brought her and James back to our place to stay the night."

"Thank god, are they ok?"

"Just fine, Brooke's trying to patch up your relationship using mac and cheese. Not sure how well it's going though."

"Okay, well. Can you give Haley the phone?"

"Sure" Lucas went into the kitchen and silently handed the phone to Haley.

Nathan said simply. " I love you, always"

"And forever, I love you too." Haley whispered before hanging up.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

They walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. The house was so familiar, and exactly the same as she remembered, except for the playhouse and various toys in the yard.

The woman who opened the door looked exactly as she remembered. A smile lit up her beautiful face.

"Peyton" she whispered.

"Hi Karen"

Karen went forward and gave Peyton a tight hug, when she saw Adelaide behind her.

When they separated, Karen knelt down and smiled again. "Now who's this little cutie?"

Adelaide beamed, "I'm Addie." She put up three fingers. "I'm 3".

"Why don't you come in?" Karen ushered them into the house, where Lily was watching TV.

They sat down in the kitchen, and Karen suggested Adelaide joined Lily, which she did with glee, and soon the two girls were playing as if they'd been best friends their entire life.

"So Peyton, what have you been up to all this time?" Karen asked as she set down two cups of coffee.

Flushing slightly, she replied, "It's complicated"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Hales, why won't you just talk to him?" Brooke was sitting across the kitchen table from her.

Her temper flared up, "Brooke, he thinks he can't trust me! I'm not going anywhere, but the fact I ran into Chris has brought out that damn jealous side of him, and I'm not going to deal with it. When he realises nothing is going to happen, I'll talk to him"

"Babe, how do you know he hasn't already realised it if you wont talk to him."

But Haley wasn't listening and kept going, " Or what, does he not want to live out my dream? Doesn't he want me to do what I love?"

"He's just worried that you're family will get torn apart, and he'll lose you, okay?"

Still not listening Haley went on, " What about if he got drafted into the NBA, huh? Isn't that the same? He'd be living out his dream, and James and I would follow him, because we love him, couldn't he do the same for me?"

With this, she was worn out and just broke down. Brooke leaned across the table and ran her fingers through Haley's long, silky hair.

"Brooke, I don't want to lose him." she whispered. "But I do want to go on tour again, I really do"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

James was fast asleep, so Lucas figured it would be safe to go out.

He got into his car and headed down to his childhood home in the hopes he and his mother could talk.

As he arrived, he saw an unfamiliar black car pull out of the driveway. The darkness made is difficult to see who the driver was. But as a street light pierced the car window, he saw that flash of blonde that seemed to appear to him everywhere.

Shaking his head in disbelief, he went up the front steps and into the house.

His mother was saying goodnight to Lily, so he waited in the kitchen, knowing her nightly routine.

"Lucas!" Karen entered the room.

"Hey mom, Lily asleep?" he said as he hugged her.

"She should be, so what's up?"

"Nothing much, just thought I'd come and see you. Who was that pulling out of the driveway?"

"Just an old friend... Coffee?" Karen's tone was such that Lucas didn't want to press her for details.

"Oh okay" he shook his head at her offer.

_A/N- Hope you liked the chapter. I'm not too fond of it, but I'm having a little trouble with my writing, mostly with plot. I'm trying really, really hard to finish the next chapter as well! The next two may be shorter ones, posted simultaneously! I'm pretty busy this month, especially next week, so updates may be few and far between for awhile! Please, please review, and I hate saying this, but if you review, I'll probably update sooner. It'll probably give me the incentive I need to write!_

_xo- Sasha _


	15. Please Resolve This

**Chapter 15:**

She entered the gallery, looking at the walls in disbelief. Surrounding her were drawings, all so familiar. She knew the story behind each one like the back of her hand.

Her eyes fell upon one. It was of a heart torn in two, each half containing a man's face. Her pain returned as she looked at each face.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Nathan had picked up James early in the day. Haley was still refusing to return, but he wasn't about to give up. She was talking to him at least and he didn't blame her for being upset. He had been an ass the last time she had gone away, and he hadn't trusted her, which was wrong.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

While James was with Nathan, Brooke decided to take Haley out to the mall, and let her chill out.

So Lucas had the house to himself. When he was sure everyone was gone, he went down into the basement. Brooke never went down there. She was still uncomfortable in them, ever since the attack on the night of senior prom.

He went to a corner, near the water heater, and pushed away a panel of the wall.

Inside the wall were two boxes. Long and just slightly narrower then the width of the wall inside.

Lucas pulled them out and brushed off the dust and debris off the top box, to reveal a heart drawn on top in permanant marker. Inside the heart were the letters P.S. He sat down on the cold concrete floor and gently opened the first box, setting the top beside him.

He pulled out cards, from holidays before she left, and letters he had written in her absence, which he hadn't sent.

Beneath those, were pictures she had drawn. The ones she had thrown away, when he barely knew her. He had saved them all.

There were photos under the folder of pictures. Some of her and Brooke, her and Haley and even some with Nathan. And then there were some of them, the happiest time in his life, he thought at times.

Lucas' eyes fell upon on photo in particular. It was taken during senior year, probably not long before Nathan and Haley's second wedding. When he and Brooke were together. They were kissing in the photo. He guessed Haley must have taken it. Peyton was in the background, which was why he had put it in that box. But what he hadn't noticed before, was the pained look in Peyton's eyes. It hurt him to look at the photo upon seeing it. He slid the photo to the bottom of the box and replaced the lid.

He put the box back into the wall and looked at the other one. It had Brooke written on top inside a red heart. But instead of opening it, he simply placed it on top of the other box in the wall.

Replacing the panel, he went upstairs.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Daddy, why do mommy and I have to stay with Uncle Luke and Auntie Brooke?"

Nathan hesitated, he wasn't sure how to explain to a four year old without upsetting him.

"Mommy just needed to take a break, and she thought it would be better if you were with her." he said finally.

"Oh." James look puzzled. "But why does she keep crying? I think she's sad Daddy, but I don't know why."

Nathan's heart cracked slightly. He never wanted Haley to be upset. And the fuss he had made had led to this. She was the one refusing to talk, but he didn't blame her, now that he thought back.

"I don't know. I'm sorry little guy," Nate ruffled James' hair. " But I'll see what I can do"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Penny for your thoughts?" Brooke pushed a couple shirts aside on the rack.

Haley was absently peeling her nail polish off and staring off into space."Oh sorry. I was just thinking about things."

"Nathan again huh?", Brooke turned.

"Yeah, Brooke?"

"Tutor Mom?"

"I'm going back to him, he's my everything, I can't be without him any longer."

"About time," Brooke smiled, genuinely happy. "Come 'ere"

Haley gave her a big hug. "Can we go? I don't want to wait any longer." she looked at her best friend hopefully.

"Of course"

_A/N- So sorry about the delay! I've been really busy, and I've got so many books on the go as well, I just haven't had time to write! I probably won't update until around...Monday or Tuesday, which I'm sorry about! But with Harry Potter coming out, I'll be queing up tonight and reading this weekend!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's quite short, but I'll do my best to get longer ones out!! Thanks for reading and please review! If I get loads, I'll even try and get chapter 16 up sooner!_


	16. Back Together

**Chapter 16:**

James was sitting on the floor, struggling with his Converse All-Stars. "Daddy" he said sadly.

Nathan knelt down beside him. "What's up Jamie?"

"I can't...I can't do it, mama always helps me"

"What? Your shoes? Here, I'll show you."

As Nathan demonstrated how to tie shoe laces, James looked up at him, "Where are we going?"

"To get your mom back," Nathan smiled at his son.

Just then, the lock on the door clicked and the heavy door swung open.

"Nathan."

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Lucas stopped in at the cafe, to see how his mother and sister were doing, before taking a walk down the streets of Tree Hill.

He passed a small art gallery and saw a glossy poster in the window announcing an art show tomorrow by an undisclosed artist. The example piece on the poster looked incredibly similar to Peyton's style of art. Could she be back? When he thought he was hallucinating, was that really her?

He decided to check out the show. Noting down the time, he kept walking.

He passed the magazine where he had submitted her drawings a few years ago. Before he knew it, he was near Tric. Seeing the time, he headed back home. Brooke and Haley would probably be back soon.

He walked inside to find Brooke jabbering away on the phone, probably with Rachel, and Haley nowhere in sight.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Haley?" he breathed.

"Nathan, I'm sorry, I'd never leave you. I promise" Haley said in a rush.

He pulled her inside and wrapped his arms around her, and they kissed passionately until James tugged on Nathan's shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Mommy's home now, so can I take my shoes off and watch TV?"

Nathan laughed "Of course, have fun"

James removed his shoes and threw them to where the rest of the shoes were, by the door, before running to the family room.

"Nathan Scott, were you planning to bring me home?" Haley had a look of false annoyance.

"Maybe" he winked and pressed his lips against Haley's and pushed his tongue through her lips, entwining it with hers.

Soon the scene heated up and they ran for their bedroom, still locked at the mouth.

Locking the door, they stripped off their clothes and fell on top of their bed as one.

But after 2 hours, they were forced to stop, as they managed to hear a tiny knock on the door through the passion.

"Yes sweetheart?" Haley called out, stifling a giggle as Nathan kissed her chest and arms.

"Uncle Luke and Auntie Brooke are here!!"

"Oh shit" Haley muttered as she grabbed her clothes. "Tell them we'll be there in a minute okay hun?"

James ran back to Lucas and Brooke, "Mommy said they'll be here in a minute,"

They exchanged looks and shook their heads in mock disapproval before sitting down on the couch, where James had returned to watching The Wiggles.

Nathan and Haley emerged from their room precisely 10 minutes later, looking blissful. Nathan had very messy hair and a tiny bit of Haley's lipgloss on his neck.

"Naughty people, you know you have a precious little boy in the house right? You don't want to scar him" Brooke smirked as Nathan sat down. She used her thumb to wipe off the gloss. "Nice hair by the way, both of you"

"Urgh, I'm still having problems thinking about you two." Lucas grimaced.

"Then don't, it's not right anyway." Haley winked. "So what brings you two here?"

Lucas put his arm around his fiancée,"We just came to see how you guys were doing"

"What's with the wine then?" Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Check your calendar" Brooke smiled.

Haley went over to the calendar on the fridge. In bold black marker, it said "Lucas & Brooke - Dinner- 6pm".

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot, I'm so sorry. But I though we were going out?" Haley gasped.

"We are, but we thought we'd have a bottle of wine for when we come back." Lucas replied.

And after leaving James with Karen, they went to a restaurant by the docks. Nathan and Lucas talking about the upcoming NBA drafts and how Nathan hoped he'd be drafted. Brooke and Haley were excitedly chattering about the wedding and sharing ideas for the big day.

They lingered for awhile after eating before they decided to go home. They cracked open the bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon that the future Mr and Mrs Scott had brought. Sitting down in an armchair, Brooke piped up, "How about a friendly game of I Never?"

"Brooke! Aren't we getting a little old for that?" Haley reprimanded.

"You can never be too old for it! It might cause a breakup, end of a friendship and some embarrassment, but c'mon, for old times sake?" Brooke winked.

"Alright, we're in!"

"Nathan!" Haley glared.

He returned her look with a smirk, "C'mon it'll be fun!"

"Lucas, baby?

"Okay, fine I'm in!"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Okay, me next!" Haley giggled

The "I Never's" had become quite kinky and Brooke was pissed.

"I Never... had sex and wished it was with someone else." Haley peered at Nathan.

Brooke laughed. "Damn, who'd do that?"

Haley and Nathan stayed put on the couch, neither moved to pick up their glasses. Brooke was lying on her stomach on the fluffy grey carpet.

Lucas leaned forward and reached towards the coffee table.

_A/N- Okay, I know you're all thinking, "Damn it's about time this got updated!" But I've been pretty busy, so sorry for the delay in updates! Went to see Licence to Wed yesterday and went into the city today. And I've been uber busy reading! Got HP 7 done on Tuesday afternoon (read it slowly for once, lol)_ _Anyway...I'll try and start another chapter tomorrow!! Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks to my reviewers too! You guys make my day, I love that people spend some time reading something I've written!!_

_xo- Sasha_


	17. Nobody's Perfect

**Chapter 17:**

Lucas reached towards the the coffee table and grabbed a walnut from the bowl beside his glass. His hand had moved towards the glass and froze near it, he was worried that Brooke had seen it and opted for a nut instead.

Luckily, no one said anything, although Brooke began gagging and ran to the bathroom. Haley followed her to see if she was okay.

"Uh, Luke? I think you better take her home, she's sick.. if you consider almost projectile vomiting, sick." Haley returned and handed him a garbage bag.

"What's this for?" he looked at the bag in his hand.

Nathan smirked, "Well she's sick right? You don't want your car ruined now do you?"

Lucas found Brooke asleep on the bath mat and gently picking her up, took her to the car and drove her home.

As he tucked her into their bed, a wave of guilt washed over him. What was he doing? He had a beautiful, funny, sweet, amazing fiancée, and he was about to risk that?

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

After clearing up the living room, Haley and Nathan decided to relax. Karen had generously offered to have James stay the night again.

Haley was sitting on their bed, painting her nails and Nathan was beside her playing a basketball game on his X-Box.

"Did you notice Lucas at the end of the game?" Haley turned her head to look at Nathan.

"Yeah, what was that? He reached for his glass, then grabbed a nut instead?" Nathan paused his game.

"Good thing Brooke didn't notice, she'd have gone ballistic, and demanded to know everything."

"Yeah, you're right. She was so drunk, that I think she didn't even pay attention after awhile and just drank, even if she had done it." restarting his game, Nathan leaned back.

Haley laughed and continued colouring her nails with a ruby red colour.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

The gallery would open soon, and the show would be starting. Lucas looked in the mirror and adjusted the collar of his blue button-down shirt. His hair was neatly gelled and he looked incredible. Around his neck was a hemp and bead necklace that Brooke had gotten him in California.

Rachel decided to come to town for the day and took Brooke out for a night of clubbing and fun. So he figured he'd be safe going, without telling anyone.

He got into his car and drove into the downtown, found a parking spot and got out.

It was crowded and noisy. There was about 75 pieces on the walls and some already had sold stickers beside them.

Lucas took a deep breath as he crossed the threshold. He walked over to a piece, and his face stared blankly at him from within a bleeding heart. He read the description and found the artist's name. P. Sawyer jumped out at him in black letters. He felt dizzy. He had been right, it was her show. Was she here? He scanned the thick crowd, but didn't see her.

But a woman near the cash with a microphone began talking, "May I have your attention please? I'm Megan Clark, co-owner of Smith Gallery and I'd like to thank you for coming to the show. I would also like to introduce the talented woman who brought you all these wonderful pieces, Peyton Sawyer."

She motioned for her to come forward and gave Peyton a hug.

Lucas was breathless, she was absolutely gorgeous, the light above halo'd her golden curls.

Peyton went forward to the mike. "Thank you everyone for coming. I hope you enjoy the show and thank you for taking time to look at my work." She smiled and the crowd buzzed and moved around again.

Lucas tried in vain to find Peyton, who was surrounded with people who wanted to talk to her.

He decided to hang around until the show was over, but for every person who left, another came in. He took a glass of wine from a waitress and walked around, admiring each drawing.

Suddenly, he felt someone touch his shoulder.

_A/N- Though you guys might like another chapter! Managed to write this in about 15-20 minutes, so it's pretty short. Hope you like it though!! Please, please review! And thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I'd like to break 100 reviews soon!_

_xo-Sasha_


	18. Friend to a Stranger

**Chapter 18:**

Lucas jumped slightly and spun around to see the person who had touched him.

There she was, in the flesh, in front of him.

"Peyton?" he breathed.

"Hi Lucas" she sported a tiny smile.

"It's been forever, what have you been up to?" Lucas' face broke into a huge grin.

"Oh, it's complicated" she tried to laugh it off.

"Well looks like your art is hot stuff eh?"

Blushing slightly, Peyton nodded, "Yeah, thanks. I've had 3 shows so far, and they've all done really well,"

"So, do you want to grab some coffee or something? I can fill you in on the going's on if you'd like?"

"Sure, I'd love that, what do you say I meet you at the cafe in 10 minutes? I have someone I want you to meet." She immediately lit up at his suggestion.

"Great, see you there." His smile faded slightly.

"She must be with someone" he thought. "But, dude, so are you, who cares if she's taken" Lucas tried telling himself.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Almost precisely 10 minutes later, the bell above the cafe's door chimed.

Lucas was at a table with a cup of coffee steaming infront of him. His head turned towards the sound and saw the pretty blonde. He was still in shock, at seeing her after all this time.

"Hey, you came!" he said softly.

Peyton took her seat across from him, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

A waitress came by and set down another coffee and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Lucas picked up a cookie and took a bite, "Damn, these cookies are so much better than yours"

"Shut up!" Peyton blushed. "So tell me, what's happened in Tree Hill since graduation?"

"Well, everyone's favourite couple, Nathan and Haley are still happily together, and James is adorable and smart. Brooke and Chase broke up after about a year I think, Mom's still running the cafe, but she's cut back on her hours since Lily was born. And Lily is just gorgeous. Rach and Mouth are together, living in Charleston. Bevin and our Skills are engaged now and living in San Antonio, as Skills' playing for the Spurs. I guess that's all the major stuff." Lucas reeled off.

"Wow, it feels like I've been gone forever." Peyton said from behind her cup.

"So are you with anyone now?"

Peyton shook her head and set her cup down. "No, not anymore, I've been too busy for dating really, but what about you? You must be with someone, a hot shot like you."

He hesitated and without thinking answered, "No, I'm not with anyone."

He couldn't believe he had just lied like that, especially saying he wasn't with someone when he was with Brooke. What could he do now?

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

The back door opened and Lily walked in, followed by Karen and a blonde girl that Lucas didn't recognize.

"Hey Lils" he gave his little sister a hug before she ran off.

The other girl stood by the door as Karen greeted Lucas and Peyton and went to prepare something in the kitchen.

Upon seeing Peyton, the girl ran forwards and hugged her. A look of surprise crossed Luke's face. Who was this girl?

"I'm tired" Addie whined.

Lucas looked intently at the girl until Peyton looked up and flushed.

"Uhm Lucas, this is who I wanted you to meet. This is Adelaide, my daughter."

_A/N- Alright you Leyton lovers! Hope you're happy! I_ _promised it earlier on, but I couldn't really fit it in! Am having a bit of trouble writing the next chapter, so it may be a couple days until the next update! Hope you enjoyed it! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

_xo-Sasha_


	19. Sleepers Awake

**Chapter 19:**

"You have a daughter?" Lucas spluttered.

"Her name's Adelaide Elizabeth Anna Sawyer and she's 3,"

Lucas leaned back, trying to absorb this piece of information.

"Is that why you were gone?"

"Partly" Peyton now had Addie on her lap and was holding her close.

"Who's her father?" Luke asked gently.

It was silent for a few moments.

"It's complicated, okay?" she brushed him off "I should really take her back to the hotel now."

"Okay, how long are you staying?"

"Well, just a couple more days, but I'm thinking about coming back, sometime...maybe"

"That's great. Is it okay if I come and visit until then?" They left the cafe and Lucas set Addie on the backseat of Peyton's rental car.

"Sure."

On impulse, Lucas leaned towards Peyton and gave her a deep kiss.

"Luke, we shouldn't" she faltered.

"Why, you aren't with anyone right?" Lucas moved back and surveyed her

Peyton looked uncomfortable. "I know, but like I said it's complicated and I'm not sure if I'm ready to explain to anyone okay? But I'll give you my phone number and address and feel free to come and visit, but uhm... please don't tell anyone else okay?"

"Sounds great" he said gently, accepting the sheet of paper.

Lucas watched as Peyton drove off and looking at the car, he realized that it had been her, leaving his mother's house.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Going back into the cafe, he entered the kitchen.

"Mom."

Karen turned around, "Yes Luke?"

"You knew Peyton was back in Tree Hill didn't you?" He perched on a bar stool.

She nodded, "Yes I did, she phoned me and asked if we could meet up."

"Did she tell you why she left?"

"No she didn't, but she'll tell you when she's ready, just be there for her."

Luke gave his mom a kiss before leaving.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Upon arriving home, Brooke found Lucas asleep already. Checking the clock, she wasn't surprised. She couldn't remember staying out until 2 am and coming home to someone.

She saw his discarded shirt and threw it into the laundry basket. In the split-second it took to fly into the basket, a faint smell of perfume rose from the shirt.

Luckily for Lucas, she didn't take any notice and proceeded to get ready for bed.

But as she slid under the covers, Lucas' dream was undisturbed. He was dreaming of a their house, but instead of Brooke, it was Peyton he was married to, and they had a little girl running around near them.

_A/N- Hope you enjoyed it! Although I'm, ashamed to say it's my shortest chapter yet! I'll get working on chapter 20 today! (Wow can't believe I'm already at 20!) PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really love 10 or more for this chapter :-) xo _

_ xo-Sasha_


	20. Looking for Love

**Chapter 20:**

As the plane took off, Peyton began to feel regretful. She hadn't done what she planned to do while in Tree Hill.

She sat through the entire flight with her daughter asleep beside her, trying to figure out her next move.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Lucas was sad to find out that Peyton had left without calling first. He had phoned every hotel she could be staying at, and when he found the right one, he was told she had checked out already.

He resolved to call her and arrange a visit. He was determined to find out why she left, and if she was really going to come home. He was also going to be there for her and her little girl, because every child needs a father figure, right? If she was alone, there was a good chance that Addie didn't have one.

Brooke wasn't within earshot, so Luke grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed her home phone. Knowing there was a good chance she wasn't home yet, he wasn't surprised to hear her answering machine come on. He listened to the message closing his eyes as her voice flowed into his ear.

As a beep sounded, he left his message. "Peyton? It's Luke. I was hoping I could arrange to meet up with you sometime...if that's alright? Anyway, I'll call..."

Suddenly, the phone was picked up. "Hello? Lucas?"

"Peyton, Hey, you're home."

"Literally just got here, it's great to hear you again."

"What?"

"I meant it's great to hear from you."

Lucas smirked, "So any chance I can visit some time?"

"Sure, whenever. But what are you going to tell the others."

He had thought about what to tell them the night before, "I'll tell them I'm meeting up with a publishers office, say they want to check out my book."

"A business trip, good idea"

"I thought so"

Unsure of what to say, Lucas figured it was best to end the call. He could hear Brooke's heels clacking away on the stairs.

"Alright, I've got to go, but I'll call you with details ok?"

"Sounds great, talk to you soon Luke"

Peyton hung up, feeling a rush of happiness.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Who was that?" Brooke whispered in his ear.

Luke jumped at her closeness. "Just someone from a publishing company in LA. They want to meet up with me, about my book.

"Oh my god! That's great!" she squealed.

"Anyway, they want me to go down to meet with various people sometime soon. I'll probably be gone a week."

Brooke stuck out her bottom lip, "A whole week? Do you mean I have to be celibate for a week?"

"Afraid so baby,"

"Boy, you're going to owe me bad!"

Lucas smirked at her, "Why don't we start payment now?

As Brooke pulled him upstairs, he thought that perhaps if he had sex with Brooke, his feelings for her would be renewed.

But apparently, this wasn't the case, as all his thoughts went to the beautiful girl he had kissed the night before. He struggled to keep his mind on the task at hand. He couldn't let Brooke get suspicious.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"When are you leaving?" Haley looked up from her position on the floor, where she was kneeling, buttoning James' raincoat.

"Saturday, so I'll have at least a day to myself," Lucas lied.

"Alright, you can go out now Jamie," Haley opened the door, and James ran for his dad, who was waiting in the driveway with a basketball, despite the heavy rain.

Closing the door and turning towards him, Haley gave her best friend a hug. "This is great, you've been looking for a publisher for ages now!"

"Yeah, I know" he felt guilty.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"This is so exciting isn't it?" Brooke squealed. "We could have a bestselling author on our hands soon."

The crew had accompanied Lucas to the airport around noon that Saturday.

"Alright you guys, I should really get to my gate. But I'll be back next Sunday okay?"

Karen, Lily, Nathan, Haley and James all bid their farewells before waving and backing off.

Brooke looked him in the eye, "I love you Lucas,"

"You too baby, I'll be back in a week, then I'll owe you bad," he winked.

They kissed and parted.

Everyone stood on the other side of the security barrier as Lucas and his belongings were scanned. They waved until they couldn't see him anymore, then they left.

_A/N- Okay, so that chapter SUCKED, and I'm sorry, but I'm suffering from a severe lack of inspiration. Even the weather's dull! But you guys deserve an update, cos it's been forever! But anyone who reads this please review! The more the merrier ;-)_

_xo-Sasha_


	21. City of Devils

**Chapter 21:**

The cab pulled up at the same house he had passed just weeks ago. He paid the driver and carried his luggage to her front door. Moments after he pressed the doorbell, her heard a thumping sound and the door opened.

Peyton looked genuinely thrilled. "Hey! You're here! Come on in" She tried to taking his suitcase and briefcase, but he waved her off.

"Nice house," he said. And it really was. It looked lived in, yet it was clean and tidy. Unlike his, which _was_ clean and tidy, but didn't have that warm feeling that Peyton's did.

"Thanks, let me show you to your room and you can settle in." she led him upstairs and into a lovely bedroom.

"I'll be downstairs," Peyton flashed him a smile before disappearing into the hallway.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Lucas was still in disbelief. He was in California, in Peyton's house. He have called someone crazy just weeks ago if they said he'd be here now. After putting away his stuff and cleaning up a bit, he went downstairs. It was fairly open-planned, so he had no problem finding Peyton. She was in the kitchen pulling a tray out of the oven.

He walked up behind her and kissed her neck. "Hey,"

"Hey" she turned around, holding a tray of cookies.

"Don't tell me you learned how to bake?"

"I did" she laughed, "I didn't have much choice, little miss loves them," she nodded her head towards the sound of giggling and a television playing.

"May I?"

"Certainly,"

Lucas took one off the tray and bit into it. The hot melted chocolate dripped onto his lip and burnt it. "Ouch,"

"Hot eh? I was going to warn you, but then I wouldn't be able to do this,"

She leaned in and kissed him. She licked the chocolate off his lip before her tongue slipped under his and she felt years of pain rushing from her body.

After they pulled away, he teased her, " I thought we weren't supposed to do that."

She dropped the tray on the counter. "Shut up and kiss me" she said huskily.

He did. This time even more passionately than before. He welcomed the feeling of her lips and tongue against his. Kissing her properly was something he had wanted to do since she left.

After they had ran out of breath and had to stop, Peyton suggested they went into the rec room.

"Sure,"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Bearing a plate of cookies, Peyton and Lucas went in. Addie was sitting on the floor watching the Wiggles.

Lucas sat beside her, "Hey Addie,"

"You remember Lucas, don't you baby?" Peyton sat on her other side.

Addie nodded uncertainly, "He's your friend, right mama?"

"He sure is"

"What're you watching?" Lucas beamed down at the little girl.

Looking at him in mock horror, "Haven't you ever seen the Wiggles?" Peyton asked.

"Well, no. I think James watched them at one point, but..."

"I'm joking. Addie baby, tell Lucas about the Wiggles would you?"

Addie clapped her hands excitedly and launched into a full lesson on who they were, and what they were.

Lucas looked at Peyton over Addie's head and mouthed "Wow"

She just smiled back.

"So what else do you like to do?" Lucas asked her.

"Read, and play with Barbies."

"And eat cookies," Peyton tweaked her daughter's pigtails and handed her one.

Lucas looked at the girl intently as she gnawed at it. She had her eyes fixed on the TV luckily, so she didn't notice. But Peyton did.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Later that night, Peyton and Lucas were across from each other at the kitchen table. Two glasses of chardonnay sat between them. A lone candle flickered in the dim light, spreading a faint scent of sweet roses through the room.

"She's beautiful" Lucas said, referring to Addie, who Peyton had already tucked in for the night.

"Thanks,"

"So have you been alone all this time, out here?"

She sighed heavily, "I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Why I left," Peyton closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_A/N- Hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I think I've gotten over that writers block! lol. Anyway anyone who reads this chapter, please review!!! Review, review, review!_

_xo- Sasha _


	22. It Dawned On Me

**Chapter 22:**

Lucas reached across the table and placed his hand reassuringly over Peyton's. He had been waiting for her to tell him the truth. "It's okay, don't worry."

Peyton grasped his hand in return. "Please don't be mad,"

"Why would I be?" Lucas looked deep into her fearful eyes.

"I better start from the beginning"

His grip tightened gently, to remind her he was there for her"

"A few weeks before graduation, Jake came to Tree Hill."

"Jake? As In Jagelski?"

She nodded. " Yeah, he came to see me, and didn't want anyone to know. Anyway, he came and we ended up spending a night together. I felt really guilty about it, but I figured no one had to know right? And then the day before graduation, I found out I was pregnant. I told Jake and he agreed that we'd move to LA because I was supposed to go there anyway. He and Jenny and I moved in here and a few months later, Addie was born." She smiled, "Jake chose her name"

"It_ is_ pretty,"

"Thanks. We stayed together for about 6 months after she was born. But our break-up was kind of...messy and well.. one night, Jake went out to a bar, got drunk and tried driving home. But instead, he ended up in a 3- car collision. No one else was hurt, and_ he_ died in hospital. I only found out when the police came to my door." A few tears of sorrow spilled from her eyes.

"Oh Peyton," Lucas looked concerned.

"I'm okay, I'm okay"

"So, what caused your break-up?"

"Oh, we were both going crazy, taking care of the girls and working, we didn't spend time together, you know?"

"Where's Jenny now?"

"She's in Savannah with grandparents. You aren't mad about all this are you?"

"No, because I'm here with you now."

A tiny smile crept onto Peyton's glossy lips.

"Do you _really_ want to know why we broke up?"

_A/N- Uber short, I know, but I figured it was important. Will work on a longer chapter 23 tho! Wasn't sure if I should expand this one or not. If you reckon I should, I'll work on it and replace the chapter with a longer one. _

_xo-Sasha_


	23. Revelations

**Chapter 23:**

Brooke was curled up of the couch, thinking sadly about her recent hospital stay.

"Hey Tigger," Haley entered with James in tow,"

"Tutor girl, hey. Hey Jamie," her voice was lifeless. "Jamie, why don't you go upstairs and play Wii ?"

"Thanks Auntie Brooke," he called as he scampered up the stairs,"

"Alright girlie, move over" Haley shoved her gently and sat beside her.

"You're so lucky tutor wife," Brooke whined mournfully.

"And why's that?"

"You're married to a guy who loves you, hell, he married you twice and you have a beautiful and smart little boy. I'm never going to have that,"

"Oh, Brooke, is this about...you know?" Haley raised her eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, it is. I mean, it's crazy, I should get over it, but I can't help feeling that it's created a crack in our relationship and that if we had a baby, it might fill the crack and bring us back together."

Haley laughed quietly. "Sorry, it's just that I thought the exact opposite with Nathan and I."

"We were in high school, of course you'd think that, but we're older now, you know?"

"But do you really think that you could use a child instead of plaster in your relationship?"

"I don't know, but Lucas' been distant since then,"

"I'm sure he's fine, he probably has alot on his mind. I'm sure this trip away from everyone will do him good,"

Little did Haley know, she was right.

"So, how's it going with you and Nate anyway?"

"Good. Nathan'll find out if he's been drafted in a few weeks and I'm exploring my options."

" I mean, how are you two...doing?"

Haley looked puzzled for a minute. "Ohh, good." she said dreamily when she realised was Brooke meant.

"Just good huh?"

"Okay, it's fabulous" she smirked.

The phone rang shrilly beside Brooke.

"Hello? Rachel?! No way! Congrats you two! Okay, talk to you later, Congrats again!"

Haley looked interested at the mention of Rachel. Not long after graduation, they became friends and put the past behind them. "What's up with her?"

"They just got engaged!"

"Mouth and Rachel?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh my god, go them!"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

(**Back at Peyton's**)

_"Do you really want to know why we broke up?"_

"Of course,"

"Because Jake realised that Addie wasn't his daughter."

"How did he do that?"

"Luke, she doesn't look or act like him at all. There's no resemblance between them. But the resemblance between her and her real father... it's uncanny."

"So where is her _real _father?"

"Sitting across from me."

_A/N- Hope you enjoyed despite the length. I'm working on the next chapter which looks destined to be long! I'm aure you're all thinking "At last!" lol. And as always REVIEW! Anonymous reviews are welcome too! _

_xo-Sasha  
_


	24. So Here We Are

**Chapter 24:**

"What?" Lucas exclaimed.

"Addie, she's yours."

"Peyton, how can you be sure?"

"Are you insinuating that I'm a whore?"

"No, but she could still be Jake's or someone else."

"Well, it's either you or Jake. Do you want a test or something," Peyton exploded.

"Peyton, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, I'm just in shock I guess."

"Well we'll go for a test tomorrow morning _okay_? And if she's not yours, you don't have to worry about anything. You can be a real jackass sometimes." she stormed out of the room.

Lucas sat in disbelief of the events of the past couple minutes. Blowing out the candle and re-corking the wine, he went upstairs. Hearing a soft cry, he stuck his head around Addie's door. Peyton was kneeling beside her bed, running her fingers through her daughter's hair, tears running down her face. Lucas knelt beside her and hugged her shoulders tightly. She tried to throw him off, but his grip was like a vise. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

She got up and pulled him up with her. Leaving the door ajar, they went into the hall.

"Peyton, _please_. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything. I love you, and I love Addie, no matter_ who_ her father is."

She shut her eyes tight, but a few tears leaked out nonetheless.

He kissed her. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because, I was ashamed, and I was _sure_ she was Jake's, and well after awhile I wasn't sure. I'm sorry, I really am"

She pulled away from him and went into her room.

**(Later that night)**

Lucas was finding it difficult to sleep. So he went into Peyton's room, just to see her.

He found her sitting up, working on a drawing.

"Couldn't sleep?" she looked up at him.

Lucas looked sheepish, "Yeah. There was something I didn't say earlier, but I think I should. Peyton, there hasn't been a day since we met that I haven't thought of you. And whenever we were apart, I missed you. I miss being with you. You are my destiny. I love you, I always have,"

She set her pen and drawing on the table beside her bed. "Oh Lucas, I love you too." Peyton got up and went over to him.

And for the first time in ages, Lucas managed to have sex without feeling sad or feeling like he was missing something. When most people in his postition would feel guilty, he felt pleasure rushing through his veins, his entire body.

"We probably shouldn't have done that," Peyton's chest heaved as she lay on her back beside Lucas.

Smirking, he propped himself up on his elbow "Who's going to stop us?"

She laughed, "Good point,"

Lucas was contemplating doing it again, but he looked over at Peyton, who had fallen asleep

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Hey, wake up,"

He heard a whisper in his ear and warm air teased his hair. After struggling to open his eyes, he saw Peyton standing by the door, fully dressed and ready, purse in one hand, and Addie on her hip.

"What's happening?"

"We're going to the clinic, for...you know," she nodded towards the little girl in her arms.

"Right, I forgot, sorry,"

Lucas hurried to get cleaned up and dressed.

"Luke, hurry up!" he heard the call from downstairs.

He pulled on his socks and ran downstairs, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Finally!" she laughed. "You're as bad as Little Miss Adelaide here/"

They got into Peyton's black Passat and made their way through the clogged LA roads to the clinic where they did DNA testing of various kinds.

"Scott?"

Peyton carried Addie as they followed the specialist into a room.

"Alright, so you need a paternity test, correct?" the lab technician asked after they'd settled into chairs."

Lucas merely nodded.

"Okay then, I'll need to take cheek swabs. Then we'll do some DNA comparisons between the two samples and we should be able to have the results in 3 weeks?"

"That's fine,"

"But Luke, you won't be here then!"

"_Well_, how about a follow-up meeting?"

Peyton confirmed his idea to be good with a kiss.

The technician looked at them quizzically.

"I live in North Carolina," Lucas explained to her.

She nodded knowingly and pulled out a envelope from under the table in front of her. "Okay, I just need you to open your mouth, and I'll take some skin cells from the inside of your cheek. And don't worry, you wont feel any pain." Removing a swab from the sterile envelope, she motioned for Lucas to lean forward.

He did so, opening his mouth. He felt the dry swab against his cheek and it was done. The lab technician deposited the sample into a plastic container and dropped the whole into the envelope.

She then had Addie copy what Lucas had done and took a sample from her as well. She did the same as she had done with the previous swab, placing it into the envelope. But this time, she had made a mark on the container, so they could differenciate between each.

"Okay, we're done. Now, we will be mailing the results to Miss Sawyer?"

They nodded and got up to leave, thanking her as the left.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

As Peyton unlocked the car, Lucas knelt down to Addie's height. "What do you say we get ice cream, for being such a good girl?"

Addie nodded furiously at his suggestion. They both looked at Peyton.

"What are _you_ two looking at? Luke, you just made a deal with the devil, she won't let you forget it."

"Then we'll just have to fulfill it now, won't we?" he gestured towards an ice-cream parlour in the same plaza as the clinic.

They each took one of Addie's hands as they walked over to it. "I bet they placed it here, _knowing_ they'd get good business, with all the kids who come here for testing, with guilty parents." Peyton snickered.

Lucas smiled. He was on top of the world. He had forgotten what was waiting back home in Tree Hill.

_A/N- Finally, a long-ish chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW!! The more, the merrier (I'll be!) And the more I'll feel like getting another chapter written before the weekend! _

_xo-Sasha_


	25. Return to Me

**Chapter 25:**

Lucas' trip ended all too soon and he found himself on a flight headed home.

Peyton had looked heartbroken as she placed one final kiss on his lips and waved him goodbye.

Fearing what would happen if Brooke found out his secrets, he stood before a mirror on the wall of the airplane bathroom, gently scrubbing off a smudge of carmine red lipstick. He wished he didn't have to. He wished he could leave it and have his friends tease him about it. That may have been alright in high school, but he was an adult now. He dried his cheek and returned to his seat.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

She stood nervously among the throngs of people. The noise around her was immense. The crowd buzzed with excitement as people awaited to be reunited with loved ones.

What if the trip didn't change anything? What if he was as distant as ever? Was he still happy with her?

Her mind was swimming at this point. She looked up at the clock. 20:15. All of a sudden, any worries disappeared and all she could think of was seeing his blue eyes and kissing him.

About 20 minutes after the flight had landed, the first stream of passengers emerged from the sliding, blacked-out glass doors.

Leaning over the barrier, she crained her neck to see if she could catch a glimpse of him as the doors let other people out.

At last, after what felt like forever, she spotted the flash of blond hair she'd been missing.

She ran to the end of the metal bar meant to keep people out and kept going, until her lips met her.

"Hey,"

"I missed you," they said simultaneously

As they broke apart, they saw a number of annoyed passengers trying to pass them. They scurried for the door and upon finding Brooke's car, began again.

"Oh shit, we have to go," Brooke yelped as she saw the time on Luke's watch, which had incidentally been given to him by Peyton.

Looking flustered, Lucas hastily sat back in his seat and straightened up,"Go where?"

"Your mom's cafe, I promised we meet everyone there!"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Brooke drove towards the cafe in a hurry. Lucas looked wide-eyed as she managed to avoid any police cars.

They found a parking spot directly outside the cafe and went in.

"Hey! Welcome back Luke," Haley gave her friend a hug, but as she pulled away she inspected him,"

"Alright, it's theory C" she called out.

"What?" both Brooke and Lucas were confused.

"Well you guys are half an hour, so we came up with 3 theories on what took you so long.

"What were they?" he asked wryly.

"Theory A, your flight was late, which it wasn't, we checked," Nathan said.

"Theory B, you were abducted by aliens," Karen added.

Haley smirked "And _theory C_, you were busy making out in Brooke's car,"

"Damn, you found us out," Brooke giggled as Lucas kissed her.

"So, tell us about your trip!" Haley handed Lucas a coke.

"Uhm, not much to tell, I met with a publishing company, who are interested in my book and they want me to go back in a few weeks."

"That's great!"

Brooke who had been beaming ear to ear since Luke got back, suddenly frowned. "You're leaving again?"

"Not for 3 weeks and I'll only be gone for a week or 2,"

"I guess if it means your book's going to get published, then I can handle it," she said in mock sadness.

"Yeah, and if I end up going on a book tour, to exotic places...you _could_ come,"

"_Really_? Hmmm" Brooke forgot there were other people around and promptly inserted her tongue into his mouth.

Nathan coughed loudly, bringing the couple back into reality.

"So have you two decided on a date?" Karen sat across from them.

"A what?"

"A date, you know, for your wedding?"

"Ohhh," Brooke flushed, "We were thinking about next April, which gives us about 8 months to plan, but nothing's been set in concrete"

Haley looked thoughtfully, "April, that's pretty," She switched her gaze to Nathan, who returned the look with a smile and an air kiss, to the other's confusion.

"Are we missing something?" Brooke snapped her fingers before Haley's face as if to wake her from her reverie.

"No, no, it's okay, sorry about that,"

"Alright, Hales, we better go,"

Haley and Nathan got up and bade their farewells before heading home.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

As they sat beside each other on the couch, with James already in bed, they gazed into each other's eyes, ignoring the tv.

"I can't believe how lucky I am, I really can't believe it,"

"Same here," she whispered

"Should we tell them?"

"Soon, we'll tell them soon,"

_A/N_- _Tiny cliffhanger there...it wouldn't have been, but I'm not sure what I'm going to to do with Naley. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. I am SO SO SO sorry about the delay! Like I explained, my screen was in for repair and I've been super busy since I got it back on Monday (hell I've barely been home). Hope you enjoyed the chapter and again, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm hoping for at least 10 reviews!_

_xo- Sasha_


	26. State of Affairs

**Chapter 26:**

"It's really sucked, not having you around,"

"Yeah, yeah same here,"

Brooke and Lucas were lying side-by-side in bed. The TV was tuned to a re-run of Sex and the City, which Brooke was only vaguely watching while Lucas went through his book, revising it, yet again. She was getting annoyed with him. What happened to the Lucas who had been kissing her in the airport, car and cafe? She wanted him back. He had turned cold and distant in the time since they'd returned to their home.

"So I was thinking about meeting up with Rach and Mouth, what do _you_ think?"

"Sounds fine,"

She just sighed, turned off the tv and fell asleep.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Nathan knelt beside James who was trying to plug in the Wii.

"So are you okay with this?"

He turned to his father and nodded, smiling.

"You're sure? It's pretty big."

"Don't worry daddy, it's fine. But is Mommy okay?" he looked concerned.

Nathan beamed. He loved how James was close with Haley and always made sure she was alright.

"Of course"

"Good."

Just then, Haley came into the house.

"Mommy! Daddy told me, and im happy, as long as you're happy,"

Scooping him up, Haley planted a kiss on her little boy. "I couldn't be happier"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

(A week later)

"Where the hell are they?"

"Brooke, chill. I'm sure they're just busy," Lucas was having problems dealing with Brooke. She was freaking out over the tiniest thing and accusing him of not loving her whenever he asked her to tone it down.

"How can I chill when I haveno fucking idea where Haley and Nathan are? What if something happened to them? I've tried their cell phones _and_ their home phones and they aren't picking up! And when I went over, their car wasn't there!"

"They're probably out of town for awhile. They _do_ have their own lives and don't have to clear their actions with us,"

Everything fell silent.

Lucas began wondering what Peyton and Addie were doing at that moment. They were probably asleep because according to his calculations, it was about 7 in the morning in California.

"I'm...I'm going out for a bit,"

"Whatever," she waved her hand in his direction.

He ran down the street before collapsing in a heap. He clutched his knees and began breathing heavily. His body filled with despair.

_A/N- I'm sorry the chapter's so short! But I've been pretty busy and school started today. So yeah, I had my first day at high school and I'll probably be pretty busy now, so I'll try and get a new chapter up each week. Please REVIEW! Can't promise it'll mean a chapter sooner, but it will help!_

_ xo-Sash  
_


	27. Disasters Are Okay

**Chapter 27:**

A couple joggers were running across the street from him. He felt his chest tighten, his body become sluggish. "Help" was all he managed to wheeze. Luckily, the couple had heard him and as everything went black, he felt himself being lifted onto a metal bed.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Brooke? It's Karen. I need you to meet me at the hospital,"

"What is it?" she sounded frightened.

"Lucas,"

Brooke heard someone ask Karen to turn off her cell phone.

"Sorry, I have to go, but meet me at the emergency waiting room."

"Okay." The line disconnected and Brooke grabbed her purse and keys before racing to Tree Hill Memorial.

What was wrong with him? Was he alright?

She was afraid that she might crash. "Focus," Brooke whispered to herself. She felt almost disembodied as she steered her sleek black car between the narrow yellow lines.

Karen suddenly came into her line of sight as her eyes scanned the waiting room that was across the hall from the emergency room.

Brooke embraced the woman who was like her second mother and the little girl, who was her spitting image.

"Where is he? What happened?" Brooke cried aloud

"Shhh, calm down sweetie, sit down"

Brooke sat, but kept her eyes riveted on Karen's face, trying to read her emotions.

"He had a heart attack,"

"Wha..what?"

"That's all they've said. We'll just have to wait until the doctors have more information,"

All she could do was nod. They fell silent. Lily sat between them, reading a comic.

But, after what felt like an eternity, a doctor walked towards them. Brooke imagined she felt the same way Lucas had during her rush to the hospital. Both women jumped to their feet as she approached.

"Ms. Roe?"

"That would be me," Karen nodded.

"Ahh, and miss, you are?"

"Brooke Davis, his.." she choked, "fiancee"

"Okay, well. As you should know, Lucas suffers from HCM and we believe he suffered extreme stress which triggered cardiac arrest,"

"But isn't HCM usually affected by athletics?" Brooke queried.

"He had been running at the time, according to the people who phoned 911, but stress of other forms may have exacerbated his condition"

"Running? He hasn't gone running in years," Karen pursed her lips in thought.

Brooke felt her stomach drop. Was she the cause? Was she responsible for Luke's heart attack? Did he decide to jog to clear his head?

Before she said anything she saw three familiar figures run through the door, breathlessly.

_A/N- I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter really, so I'm thinking people didn't get an alert? Anyway please read and review! Hope you enjoyed. I will try and get something up next week!_

_xo-Sasha_


	28. Let it Out

**Chapter 28:**

"What happened? We got your message," Haley dashed over to Karen.

"Lucas, he..he had a heart attack,"

"Is he alright?"

The doctor cleared her throat. Everyone payed attention to her, hoping for good news. "We can't allow anyone in at the moment, but he should be fine. I'll try to update you when I have more information."

As the doctor disappeared through the ER doors, Brooke tried to grab Haley's attention

"Can I talk to you? In private"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

They went in to the washroom, where they almost stood off, facing each other.

"Where were you?"

"What do you mean where was I?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'm mean where the hell were you? I tried calling and I even went over to your place to see if you were okay. For all I know you could have been hurt, or sick or something." It all came out in a rush, before she could stop it.

"Oh Tigger, I'm sorry. We didn't mean to worry you, but we figured that you and Luke would be busy, so we didn't bother calling you."

"Where were you," she said harshly.

Haley cringed. "We were...we were. Can you promise not to tell anyone? We didn't want anyone to know yet, but I can't lie,"

Brooke nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but as she did, Lily ran in.

"Brookie! Haley!" she sang. "Mummy said we can see Lucas now!" Grabbing their hands, she led them out and towards Luke's room.

"Tell me later, I'll hold you to it," Brooke smiled at Haley as they were pulled along.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Oh god Luke, are you okay?"

"I'm just fine now that you're here pretty girl," he grinned weakly.

"What happened?"

Lucas looked at the anxious faces gazing at him. "Um. Ma, Nate, Hales? Could we have a minute?"

"Of course, come on Lily, James."

James pouted, "I wanna be with Uncle Luke while I can,"

His statement puzzled Karen, Brooke and Lucas.

"Sweetheart, uncle Luke and Brooke need to talk, we can see him later, okay?" Haley crouched in front of him.

"Fine,"

Haley got up and they left Brooke and Lucas to themselves.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"What happened? They said you were running, you don't run anymore,"

"Baby, I just had to clear my head. A lot was happening. I mean, I'm trying to get my book ready, because I need a really great draft to show the editors and publishers and then there was you, and I just felt like everyone was on my case you know?"

"Are you trying to put this on me?" Brooke stood up suddenly.

"Brookie, sit down. I'm not saying it's your fault, but I just need you to take it easy on me. I just have a lot of stress and I need you to relax about little things. Please?" He almost looked pitiful.

Looking close to tears, she nodded, "I'm sorry, I'll try and make it easier, I will,"

She stood up and left, leaving Lucas slightly stunned.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"We have to tell them,"

"I told you when you're ready, so if you are, we will,"

"Well I'm not really, nor will I ever be, but Brooke was really angry and I told her I'd tell her why we were gone,"

"We'll tell her together, and we best tell everyone, Karen, my mom, Brooke, Lucas and I'll tell my dad,"

Haley closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest, feeling secure as Nathan fastened his arms around her.

"It'll be okay Hales"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

They heard a sniffle behind them. Haley lifted her head to see who it was and saw Brooke standing behind Nathan.

"Brooke! What's the matter?"

She smiled, but it was obviously strained "Nothing. You can go see Luke if you want. I'm going to find out when he can come home and I want to hear your news" She added finger quotes as she said "news".

"Okay great, thanks," Nathan interjected.

They got Karen, James and Lily and set off to see him as Brooke went out the door and drove to the Rivercourt.

As she sat on a bench, she thought about graduation, and how their lives had changed so much on that day. Especially Haley and Nathan's. Her thoughts drifted to after the graduation party. They had all come down to the Rivercourt and something connected for her. She has seen Lucas talking to someone on the phone, she couldn't hear what he had been saying, but she saw the look in his eyes, the same look he had when he looked at Peyton that night. Brooke wondered what it meant, but before she came up with the answer, she felt someone sit beside her.

"Hey, it's been awhile,"

_A/N- Oooh who is it? I know, but y'all are going to have to wait. Hope you enjoyed the long overdue update and please REVIEW. The more the better :) _

_xo-Sasha_


	29. Two

**Chapter 29:**

"Oh my god! Chase!"

"How have you been Brooke?" He embraced her.

"Good I guess, you?"

"Not bad,"

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

He held his hands in the air, " I'm just here for work, I swear" Lowering his hands, he eyed her, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to think," she sighed. "Why the Rivercourt?"

"Just wanted to see if it's changed,"

"Oh" she nodded.

Brooke ran her left hand through her hair, her ring glinting in the lamplight.

"You're engaged?!" he said incredulously.

"Yes"

"To who may I ask?"

"I believe you mean whom. And Lucas,"

"Lucas? Lucas Scott?" What happened to Peyton?"

"Who knows, she disappeared after graduation," Brooke shrugged.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah,"

"Uhm, Brooke?"

"Yeah Chase?"

"I said I was here for business, and I am, but it involves you,"

"What do you mean?" she was intrigued now.

"There's someone my firm represents, a fashion designer, who's looking for an up-and-coming designer with plenty of imagination to create a line, so I told her about you and she loved it."

"You're kidding me!"

"I'm totally serious, she lives in LA, and she wanted me to give you her card so she could arrange to meet you and see your designs."

Brooke looked at him in disbelief, "Oh god, this is amazing! Thank you Chase. But I thought you were living in New York?"

"I am, but she used to work out of NYC so she decided to keep the same lawyers I guess, "

She stuttered, "Wow..I'm sorry, I don't know what to say, this is insane."

"Relax Brooke. Take this," he handed her a small card.

She scanned it and hugged him, "Thank you, again"

"You're welcome,"

"So Chase, what's new with you?"

"Uhm, well I just started at this firm, it's more like a paid internship and I'm going out with an amazing girl,"

"That's great, really Chase, I'm happy for you. What's her name?"

"Her name's Leah. She's a student an NYU and I really think she's the one,"

Brooke's smile faltered slightly, but to her relief, he didn't notice and luckily he spoke before she could say anything.

"So, you and Lucas eh? How's that going?"

"It's...good. We're good," she smiled, but she spoke uncertainly, which Chase picked up on and decided to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"You know, it's just about 6 now, do you want to go out for dinner? Just to catch up, as friends," He clarified

"God, it's only 6?"

"Uhm yeah?"

"Sorry, it just feels like later,"

"No problem, so do you want to?"

Brooke smiled, "Sure"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

After having gone home to clean up and get changed, Brooke headed towards a restaurant near the docks, where she was meeting Chase.

The clock now read 6:57. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. She couldn't believe it had happened in a single day. Surely there wasn't anything else. But then her cell phone went off.

"Brooke? Are you okay?" She heard her best friend ask.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine,"

"Okay, well Lucas has been released.

"Already?"

"Yeah, well apparently it was only minor and he wasn't at risk for anything, oh, and we're all going to the cafe later, could you meet us there at around...9 ?"

"Sure, what's happening?"

"Nathan and I have to talk to you guys,"

Brooke was excited, "Oooh, don't tell me, there's going to be another Naley baby?"

"Funny Brookie, but you'll have to wait,"

She could almost see Haley winking at her.

"Anyway, where have you been?"

"Wha..what?"

Haley sighed "I said, where have you been?"

"I've just been thinking, and stuff,"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, listen, could I bring someone with me?"

"I guess, who?"

"Just someone from school,"

"Ooh, now I'm intrigued, who?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out Tutor Wife,"

"Alright, well I have to go, but see you at 9 alright?"

"Absolutely"

Hanging up, she realised she had been wrong, more could happen.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Is she alright?" Lucas panicked.

"Calm down bro," Nathan flicked on the TV.

"She's just fine Lucas, she just needed time alone,"

"Thank god,"

"Anyway she's meeting us at the cafe,"

"And so is my mom," Nathan said, tearing his eyes from the screen.

"C'mon guys, are you sure you can't tell me?"

"We're sure," Haley placed a kiss on her husband's lips and smiled at him.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Mmm, want a bite?" Brooke waved a forkful of her fettuccini alfredo at Chase.

He accepted and offered a bite of his lamb in return.

"No. Thanks, I'm not too fond of it,"

Chase merely shrugged and ate it himself.

"This..is...really great,"

"It is, it really is. So tell me, what happened with Nathan and Haley?"

"Well, they're still together and happy as ever. Oh, I forgot, they wanted me to meet them at 9, and I was wondering if you'd like to come and see everyone again?"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Everyone, guess who's returned to Tree Hill!" Brooke squealed as she barreled through the door. She walked over to Lucas and sat on his lap, covering his lips with tiny kisses. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he smiled, returning the kisses.

"Chase! Hey!" Haley exclaimed as he walked in.

"Hey man, how've you been?" Nathan gave him props.

"I've been good. I just started at this great law firm in NYC and I've got a girlfriend. Her name's Leah and she's really wonderful. I should bring her to Tree Hill someday,"

"That's great man, congrats," Lucas' eyes softened, and the wariness vanished.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road! What do you three have to tell us?" Deb looked at the couch where Nathan and Haley were sitting with James in between.

Everyone turned to face the trio, expectant looks on their faces.

"Well, Nathan's been signed to play for Charlotte."

The room filled with "Congratulations" and "That's awesome Nate" He received hugs and pats on the back from everyone.

When everyone had returned to their seats, Karen and Lily standing by the counter, Deb, Luke, Brooke and Chase at a table across from the couch."

"So we'll be moving in a few months," Haley finished.

_A/N- Aha, It was Chase :) and bye Naley :( (not really, they're my fave couple, and there's more to come from them,) It took me awhile to get this chapter right. Hope you enjoyed and as usual PLEASE REVIEW! I am indebted to all my lovely and loyal readers/reviewers_

_xo-Sasha_


	30. Easier to Lie

**Chapter 30:**

The phone rang, waking up Lucas, who had stayed up far too late with Brooke and was trying to sleep in,"

"Lucas, it's me. Peyton,"

"Hey!" he whispered, looking over at Brooke. "Give me a sec," When he hit the bottom stair, he figured it was safe, "Alright, what's up?"

"The results are in,"

"Seriously?" Luke's heart raced with anticipation.

"Yeah, but I'm not opening them until you're beside me."

"I'll book a flight today,"

"What's everyone going to say? With you going off again?"

"Don't worry, I told them they would call when they wanted me to fly out again, and would be fairly soon."

"Alright, well I can't wait to see you again. I miss you,"

"You too, and Addie,"

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, I really do,"

"I do too, I do too" He sighed.

After they hung up, Lucas signed on to his computer and booked a ticket for a flight the next day.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"God, I'm really going to miss Tree Hill"

"Me too," Nathan sighed.

They had announced their move to their loved ones a week ago. But it was only starting to feel real with the arrival of the contract for the lease of their house in Charlotte.

It lay on the table, with both Haley and Nathan trying to avoid it. They simply didn't want to sign it just yet.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Hey babe, what're you up to?" Brooke kissed the top of Luke's head.

"Morning, I'm just booking a flight to L.A., I got a call this morning and they want me back as soon as possible, so I'm leaving tomorrow,"

Her face fell, "Tomorrow? How long?"

He felt bad, seeing her face, and he did love her, but it was Peyton who had his heart. "I don't know, 2 weeks? They didn't tell me,"

"Well I guess if it means I'll be engaged to a best-selling author, it's alright," she winked.

He couldn't return her smile. As she said engaged, he realized how complicated he had made his life and he wondered how he could straighten it out. As he stared out into space, Brooke became bored and went to get dressed.

He shook himself from his thoughts and finished the transaction.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Am so," James looked smug.

"You aren't! I bet you're lying," Lily countered.

"Mama, tell her she's wrong," James wailed in frustration and ran over to Haley.

"Calm down James,"

"He isn't lying Lil, Nathan's going to be playing for the Bobcats, so he promised James that he'd get to meet the team at some point,"

"Yeah, and I was gonna bring you with me, even if you're a girl,"

"James!" Haley admonished him.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all.

It was times like these, that Haley thought he behaved like she imagined Nathan had at his age.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

He had a plane ticket and passport in one hand, and a suitcase in the other. Pushing through the turnstile, he took a last look at her and felt a longing, and he felt like he couldn't cross over and get on his plane fast enough. She waved sadly and blew kisses. He returned them, but it just felt ritualisitic, there wasn't any feeling behind it.

_A/N- Sorry about the delay in getting this up. I've been sick and busy :( Anyway, I know it's crap, but I was lacking inspiration. Will try and get a nice long Leyton filled chapter up in the near future! Thank you for reading as always and please REVIEW!!_

_ xo-Sasha_


	31. How Good It Can Be

Chapter 31:

This was it, the moment that could change his life forever, the moment that could make everything different. He chuckled to himself. In the course of his lifetime, he had so many things that could be classified as "_the moment_", but he was convinced that _this_ trumped them all. He perched on a chair in the restaurant waiting for Peyton to return from the bathroom, his heart thumping almost audibly. She had insisted they make the event memorable, so she left Addie at home with a friend and they'd gone out.

"Are you ready?"

Lucas jumped a mile when he heard her voice, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, he forgot about everything else. "Yeah, let's do this,"

Peyton pulled a large manila envelope from her bag and handed it to him. He waved it away.

"No, you do it,"

She smiled and using one of the knives on the table, slit it open.

He trembled slightly as she pulled the neat white papers from their cover. He watched her intently as her eyes scanned over the page and her hesitant smile gave it away.

"You don't need to say anything," a beaming smile stretched across his face.

"What do you mean?"

"That smile, it gave it away," he leaned across the table and closed his eyes as their lips connected.

"I can't believe it," she looked dreamily.

"What can't you believe?"

"Being here with _you_, the father of my child and the love of my life,"

"If someone had told me when I started high school, that I'd be with Peyton Sawyer and have a daughter with her, I would have called them crazy,"

Peyton looked over the paper again, her smile fell just slightly. She had the tiniest bit of hope that maybe, just maybe Addie would have been Jake's. It wasn't like she was unhappy that Lucas was her father, but if she had been Jake's then she'd still have a piece of him.

"Let's go home,"

"But we just finished dinner,"

Lucas smiled, " I know, but I want to get acquainted with my daughter," he leapt from his seat and pulled her up with him. They paid and hurried home.

As soon as they had arrived home and had greeted Jessica, Peyton's friend, Lucas decided to find Addie, but before he could, she was wrapped around his legs, making it difficult to remove his shoes.

Peyton walked Jessica to her car.

"Not bad girl,"

"What?"

Jessica motioned towards Lucas, who was by the open door, tickling Addie. "He's fine, nice catch,"

"Jess!"

"So what was that all important business that you two had to take care of, leaving me with the princess?"

"We got the results of the paternity test,"

"Okay, I thought we were friends, since when has _he_ been the suspected father?" Jess shot her a look of mock dismay.

"I haven't told anyone and he is her father,"

"Pey, that's awesome!"

"It is, he's perfect, gorgeous and most of all, he's grown up since high school, and he actually seems trustworthy"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

He watched her from a distance. His face lit up as he saw her, beautiful and animated. It'd been so long.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Jesus Brooke, take a serious chill pill," Nathan stepped back as she stormed through the house.

"Haley! Haleyyy!" she yelled. When she didn't get a response, she turned on Nathan. "Where the hell is Haley? Where is she?"

"Brooke, would you calm down for fuck's sake? You can't just march into our house and start disturbing the peace. And Haley took James to the doctors half an hour ago", Nathan growled as he cornered her in the living room.

She looked aghast for a moment and then began to cry, "I'm sorry Nathan, I'm sorry,"

His look of fury became a look of concern, "What's the matter Brooke?" He led her to the couch and put an arm around her.

"I think Lucas is hiding something from me, something big, but I don't know what, and I'm scared Nate, I'm scared,"

"Scared of what?"

"That it's something huge, something that will affect us,"

"It'll be okay Brooke, why do you think he's hiding something?"

"You know how he said he was going to LA about his book?"

Nathan nodded.

"He left his book, and I know he didn't take a copy, because he hasn't accessed that file in a month, and the last copy he printed is in his desk."

As more tears coursed down her face, Nathan felt worried, "Oh Luke, what have you done?" he thought.

_A/N- So sorry about the length of time between updates, I really am! I figured I better get you one as soon as possible, so I managed to get this together. I'm not overly pleased_ _with it, but hopefully I can get a really great, really long chapter up in the near-ish future! Please, please, please REVIEW!!_

_xo-Sasha_


	32. Miracle of Mind

**Chapter 32:**

I've missed her. Her body, hair, eyes...everything. She taunts me still, just by being. I've been empty without her. I've looked at her picture everyday. And now I can look at the real thing.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

I couldn't help but smile as Addie played with her dad. Wow, it felt strange to be able to think of Lucas as her father. I mean, I always knew, but for it to confirmed, and for him to know, and be here. I swear I couldn't be happier. My little girl let out another giggle as she perched on his knee and Lucas told her some old story from when we were in high school. Lucas is relishing the role. I'm just glad he didn't freak out when I told him. If only my dad and my mom were here...I mean moms. I don't think I've seen my dad since was born. If they were here, then my life would be absolutely picture-perfect.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Fuck!" I screamed as I heard the oh-so-familiar recording of Luke's voice yet again. I must have heard "You've reached Lucas Scott, leave a message" at least 20 times already. I was a wreck. I was paranoid that Lucas had someone else he was screwing on the side. I know we were supposed to be reciting vows to each other, promising ourselves to each other, but everything pointed to him hiding someone. As I tore through his desk, I accidentally tore a few sheets of his most recently printed manuscript, which was resplendent with red and blue marks and scribbles. I hadn't left the house for a day. I had locked my self away after I screamed and cried on Nathan, and then Haley's shoulder.

As I passed by a mirror in the hall, I realised how bad I looked. My hair was a complete mess, I was wearing one of Lucas' shirts and my pyjama bottoms, black streaks adorned my face. I knew I had to clean up, I couldn't be pulled down by a boy...man...whatever. Whatever he was up, I would find out, and I would get on with my life.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

As I heard the screech of the tape as it was pulled across the top of a large cardboard box, I felt tears threaten to escape. Who knew that packing a few things could be so painful. As I took a quick sweep of the room, we locked eyes, I spotted the same sadness in Nathan's eyes as I'm sure I had in my own. I was helpless, the tears fell. "I can't do this, I won't. Tree Hill is my home, our home...our family is meant to be here, our kids are supposed to go to the same schools we did and then they can choose to leave,"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

I heard Haley cry as I began to pack our belongings. It was just things like photos and ornaments, but I could sympathise. It was like closing a chapter of our lives, moving. Charlotte isn't that far from Tree Hill really, but it's not the same, and it'll never be the same. We had family and friends here. I too wanted my kids to play at the Rivercourt and attend Tree Hill High, despite all the drama we experienced there. And as I heard her refuse to leave, my heart made a choice.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Brooke tore through another drawer of Lucas' bureau. Rifling through his clothes, she unearthed a wad of papers, neatly piled. There was a couple cell phone bills, listing a number of calls to a number in Los Angeles and a couple of flight transactions. His personal credit card had been used. The company hadn't flown him down, he flew himself. She snatched the phone from her bedside table and quickly dialed the LA number.

She smiled to herself and calmed down "Well well Lucas Scott," she thought, "I'm not as stupid as you thought"

As the other line was picked up, she heard his voice.

"Hello?" she responded in a sing-song manner.

But she heard nothing, except a click and a dial tone. She dialed again, hoping he had just made a mistake, but the same thing happened this time, and the three times after that.

She knew he was out there with someone, but who? He didn't know anyone in California, or did he?

Exhausted from her freaking out and from tearing around the house all day and night, she collapsed onto her bed and stayed there for hours. She suddenly sat up, it had just come to her, someone who the last time she'd spoken to them, had gone to LA. Peyton. "Impossible" she thought and dismissed the idea.

_A/N- This chapter's a little messed up, I know. It's from a variety of characters' points of view, except the last section anyway. Tell me if you don't like the style, 'cos if you aren't too fond of it, I'll try not to incorporate it in this story. If you do, then great! Anyway, it probably seems all like angst-y and stuff, especially minor-ish things being upsetting, but there's an excuse, which you shall learn in the next chapter! I'm thinking of writing a one-shot, so the next chapter should be out this week sometime. I might try and finish it tonight, but no promises! Hope everyone in Canada had a great Thanksgiving! Please, please REVIEW! _

_xo-Sasha_


	33. No Way Back

**Chapter 33:**

Brooke was going through some of the papers she had found and photocopied. She was running a pink highlighter over a number on a phone bill. She intended to use this as something to confront him with.

Haley marched through door. "I'm not leaving" she announced.

Looking up suddenly, she smiled, "Then don't"

"I _mean_ it, I can't leave,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not leaving Tree Hill,"

"But what about Nathan?"

Haley grumbled, "I know he's gotta be in Charlotte, but I want to stay, I want our family to live here,"

"You know he won't leave without you eh?"

"I know, I know. But we don't even have any family or any support system there. And I want the baby to be born with all it's family around."

"Baby? Haley! You're pregnant?" Brooke completely forgot her issues.

She sighed, "Yup,"

"Have you told anyone?"

"Well just you. I only found out last week,"

Brooke got up and hugged Haley, "That's totally awesome Tutor Mom! When are you due?"

"Late April, I'm just over 7 weeks along,"

"I'm so excited! I hope it's a girl! Don't you?"

"A girl would be great, but another boy would be too, just as long as it's"

Brooke cut her off "_Happy and healthy, yeah yeah_. Is that what all parents-to-be say?"

"Probably, but before I worry about the sex, I have to worry about how Nathan will take it."

"Aww, don't worry, he'll be thrilled,"

"How can you so sure?" Haley asked wryly.

"I'm not supposed to say anything, but just last week he said he would love another kid,"

Haley lit up, "_Seriously?_ You aren't lying to me are you?"

Brooke held both hands up so Haley could see her fingers, "Not lying, I promise"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Lucas had been acting strangely ever since the mysterious phone calls. He refused to say anything about them, which irritated Peyton. She was annoyed, almost angry with him. He was supposed to be happy and delighted, doting on Addie. Well, that was the fairytale she was hoping and dreaming of. Lucas was already spoiling Addie with attention and love, but things were awkward when it was just the two of them.

This was supposed to be all perfect, and it was almost so. I was going to ask him what we were going to do next, but instead he's been curt and stiff, as if he hiding something. I was used to his brooding, but this is different and I don't like it.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

I could feel Peyton's eyes on me as I helped Addie dress her doll. It was starting to irritate me.

"What is it?" I snapped before even thinking.

"Nothing" she squeaked.

"You've been acting weird recently, what is it?"

I guess I pushed her, because she was soon fuming, "_I've_ been acting weird? _You're _the one who's been a frigid, nervous wreck," she was almost screaming.

I promised Addie that we'd play later if she went up to Peyton's room and watched TV, just in time as well, because no sooner had she scuttled out, Peyton had composed herself.

"Get out," she seethed.

"What?"

"I said get out, or tell me what you've been hiding."

Peyton floored me. What was I supposed to do? And without thinking, I was speaking. "You want to know?"

"Yes, tell me or else,"

I ignored the "or else". "_Well, let's see_, I've been lying to my friends and family and I have a fiancee who thinks I'm here for a business trip and doesn't even know I have a daughter," the sarcasm oozed.

Peyton's face crumpled, and I regretted telling her like that. I walked towards her and attempted to hug her. "I'm so sorry Peyton, I should have told you,"

"Who is she?" she ignored my advances.

Taking a deep breath, I braced myself, "Brooke"

All I heard were two words, "Get out" but I was already out the door.

_A/N- OH MY GOD, this story is well overdue for an update! I'm not pleased with this chapter, but I have some stuff planned and it needed to be written, lol. The next update may not be for awhile as I've got a course culminating project and 3 tests coming up :( Will try and write a new chapter soon though! Please, please REVIEW!!_

_xo-Sasha _


	34. Coming Clean

**Chapter 34:**

The door clicked shut quietly, and he was gone. I felt crushed. I thought he'd changed, but he was proving to be the same immature boy I'd left. I filled with regret. My little girl had just started bonding with her father, and it turned out just as I feared. This had been the reason I left and didn't tell anyone, I knew he couldn't handle it, and my child would be better off having one parent, because he would have only stuck around out of duty, not by choice.

Addie came down and looked around the corner. "Mama" I heard her whimper.

"Hey baby, what's the matter?"

"Are you mad with Daddy?"

I couldn't lie to her, even if she was only three. "I'm not _mad_, I'm just upset with...daddy, he didn't tell me something."

"What didn't he tell you?" she perked up with curiosity.

"That's between me and your dad, okay sweetie?"

"But...but, mama!"

"No buts, I'll tell you when you're older."

Thankfully she dropped the issue and huffed off in search of her fairy wings.

Peyton's thought's suddenly switched to her best friend, well former best friend, seeing as she hadn't spoken to her in so long. Poor Brooke, she had probably been lied to as well. Peyton grabbed the phone and dialed in the number for Karen's Cafe.

"Hey Karen, It's Peyton. Could I have Brooke's phone number"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

I now had plenty of evidence to present to Lucas when he returned home, whenever that would be. I figured I was better off keeping quiet, and leaving him alone for now, letting him think I was an oblivious, dutiful fiancee. This...issue was giving me a one-track mind and I totally had to shake that.

I wanted to go shopping or something, but I didn't want to go alone, and Haley had just left. Hopefully to inform her husband of the latest revelations. I know how long she waited before, but these were much better circumstances. Nathan had the career he had always dreamed of, they were settled, happy and in love. How I envy them.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Nate?" Haley locked the door behind her and walked into the house.

There was no answer, except a shriek which emanated from James' room. She ran upstairs, fearing something terrible, but instead she found Nathan tickling James and they were laughing over something.

Seeing this, she realized that having another baby might not be such a bad thing after all.

"Hey guys!"

"Mommy! How's Auntie Brookie?" James threw himself at her.

"She's good, and she sends her love. And I have a surprise for you and Daddy,"

Nathan went over to her and gave her a kiss, "What kind of surprise?"

"A baby,"

James went bug-eyed and stuttered in excitement and Nathan said nothing.

"Get your shoes and jackets, now" he said shortly.

Haley's smile vanished, "What? What are you talking about?"

His face broke into a smile."We're going out for dinner, to celebrate this fantastic news," he swept Haley off her feet and carried her out.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

I pressed each number slowly and as each ring passed, I thought about backing out. I debated with myself until my call was answered.

I heard Brooke say "Hello?" and I didn't know what to say. She repeated herself and I finally found some courage.

"Brooke?"

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"It's Peyton."

_A/N- I finally got around to finishing this chapter. I figured you'd need an update. It's not too good, or too long, but I'll do my best to get another chapter out in the coming week or so. Hope you enjoyed, and as always PLEASE REVIEW!_

_xo-Sasha _


	35. Soon Enough

**Chapter 35:**

"Peyton?... Peyton?... Peyton!" she exclaimed.

I wasn't sure if she was pleased, angry or what."That's me,"

"I can't believe it! How are you? Where are you? What are you doing?"

Okay, so she wasn't angry I guess...yet.

"I'm good thanks, you?"

"I'm great now, where have you been Blondie? Unless you aren't blonde anymore."

I couldn't help but giggle, same old Brooke. "I'm in LA and yes, I'm still blonde."

"We were just in LA!"

"We?"

"Oh, me, Nathan, Haley and uhm..."

"Lucas?"

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence. "So how's the love life B. Davis?" Even though I know perfectly well how her love life is.

"It's good, I guess. I'm engaged though!"

Oh god, this meant false surprise, "Oh. my. god! Brooke, that's amazing! To who?"

It went quiet again.

"Lucas, I'm engaged to Lucas. I'm sorry."

I tried to sound as bright as possible, "Don't be sorry! Congratulations to you and Lucas, I'm so _happy_ for you!

"Peyton?"

"Yes Brooke?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Ahh, well I should probably tell you in person."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I can come to Tree Hill, it's been _forever_!" I carefully left out the part about my being there just weeks ago.

"That's great! I'm so excited, I've missed you and I bet Haley, Nathan and everyone will be so glad to see you."

Damn, now I'd have to clear everything up with Lucas, otherwise my trip would be awkward, very awkward. "Brooke, I have to go now, but it's been great talking to you, and I'll call you when I've booked my flight."

We got off the phone, and I felt a strange sensation, I couldn't pinpoint it, but I guessed it was a mixture of excitement and longing. I missed my home, and it was time to return, and stop all the lies and reveal the secrets.

I picked the phone back up. I didn't allow time for pleasantries. "Lucas, can you come back? We need to talk, and I'm sorry for being so rash"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Lucas let himself into the house and found Peyton at the kitchen table, twirling a spoon in her mug.

"Hi,"

"Peyton, I should have told you, and I'm so sorry. I really, really am."

"I know, it's okay. But we have to talk, I called Brooke," she said in a rush.

"What?!"

"Well she is my friend, well she was."

"I know,_ I'm sorry _Peyton,"

"It's fine, just sit down and we can talk alright?" He sat, and she kept going, "I called her, because I miss her, I miss Tree Hill and I want to go home, alright? But we need to figure something out, because I can't hurt her,"

Lucas thought for a minute, and snapped his fingers, "I know, I know what to say."

I was intrigued, I didn't want to lie, but I couldn't hurt Brooke, she deserved to be happy, so one little white lie couldn't hurt, right? "Go on,"

"Well, I was thinking we just tell the truth, but please, don't mention anything about...us? I'm sure Brooke would understand me coming to visit my daughter, right?"

"Fine, but I contacted you first."

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Are you ready?"

Haley smiled, "As ready as I'll ever be,"

The doctor switched on the doppler and Nathan and Haley got to hear their baby's heartbeat for the first time.

Tears gathered in their eyes, and they gripped each other tighter. It was real, they were going to have another baby, another miracle.

They got to leave with pictures, and the feeling of excitement. They could tell everyone now.

James was just as excited. He was at school now and he was looking forward to having a sibling who he could teach what he had learned.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Brooke strode into the Scott home and stood squarely in front of Haley, who was on the couch, watching James play, the television in the background.

"The godmother's here, and she wants her picture," She received a blank look, "I said, I'm here for my picture, of the baby? I know you had an appointment today,"

Giggling, Haley got up and went over to the island in the kitchen. "Here Brooke, but who said anything about godmother?"

"I did, but I mean, of course you'd pick me, how silly of me," Brooke rolled her eyes and put her hand out, into which Haley placed a photo. "Aww, it's so tiny! I wish I knew if it was a boy or girl, it'd make shopping so much easier!"

"We can find out in about 9 weeks I think and Brooke, you don't need to get us anything. We have all the big stuff from when James was a baby."

"Do not spoil my fun," she pouted.

"Is Brookie upset?" Haley teased.

"Yes, and the only way you can make up for those hurtful words is to come to the mall with me."

"I can't really Brooke, but tomorrow I can. We're going to Deb's tonight, and I want to relax before, you know?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem Hales, I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course, we'll do something tomorrow," she looked dejected.

Brooke left, feeling alone. She understood that Haley had her own life, but she wished she had someone, she even wished Lucas were back.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Nathan felt a rush, a thrill, as he handed out and mailed cards to people who were special to them, each containing a copy of the sonogram, to announce their news. And as each person gave their congratulations, he realized how important family was at that time. There was a card that'd been given to his mother at dinner, but the rest of the stack went to school friends, Karen, Whitey and various others who'd had an impact on his and Haley's lives. He resolved to see his father, tell him face to face, and show him that genes can mean nothing.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Just as Brooke resolved to leave Lucas alone, and let him tell her what he had been up to, in his own time, the heavy front door swung open and there was a clunking sound. Moments later, the culprit came to the bedroom door,

"Brooke? I'm home,"

"Lucas?"

"I've missed you, and I had to come home, I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, just come to bed. Please?"

"But Brooke, I"

"Shh, it's fine. But guess what?"

Lucas sighed as he changed and joined her in bed, "Alright, what?"

"Peyton's coming."

He felt this want, this need to tell her he knew, but everything would come out in due course.

A_/N- Sorry about taking so long to update. It's been a little crazy at school recently and I've only just had time to sit and write today. Hope you liked it and as always PLEASE REVIEW. And feel free to give ideas(or you can criticize)_

_xo-Sasha _


	36. Perfect Now

Chapter 36:

Three weeks after she'd spoken to Brooke, Peyton was headed for the airport, heading back to Tree Hill.

She didn't know what to expect. All she knew was that when she landed at the airport, she'd get a taxi and take it from there. When informing Brooke of her impending visit, she left out the exact time, merely telling her that they would land in the afternoon so they could get a taxi and ride in peace. She desperately hoped that everything would go smoothly.

Addie had loved their trip to Tree Hill before and was very excited.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Although Peyton's father no longer resided in Tree Hill, he had kept the house, and she decided that they would stay there, rather than impose on people she once knew. As they pulled up, she got this feeling she hadn't had in years. The feeling of being home

"We have to hurry! She could be here any minute!" Brooke was screeching at Lucas, Nathan and Haley. James cowered away, afraid she might round on him next.

Brooke wanted the house spic and span before Peyton arrived, although it was coming off like she was neurotic. In reality, she was just on pins and needles for her friend's return.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

The doorbell rang and she walked to the door, hoping to see the curly haired blonde who'd eluded her for years. Holding her breath, Brooke twisted the knob and opened the door.

Brooke rushed to hug her, whilst emitting a squeal of joy. "Oh my god buddy, I've missed you so much!"

Peyton returned the embrace, "I've missed you too B. Davis,"

After everyone had greeted Peyton and the "I've missed you's" were over," they all went into the living room.

"God, I can't believe I'm here! So tell me everything I've missed,"

Excitedly, Brooke began filling her in," Well, Lucas is still writing, and I'm still designing clothes. I'm actually going to be sending some of my designs out soon."

"Nathan just got drafted to Charlotte, and we're having another baby!" Haley added in.

"Nathan! Haley! That's awesome, congratulations! Where is Jamie? I haven't seen him since he was a baby,"

"He's upstairs, probably playing video games,"

Peyton looked wistful, "I'm sorry,"

Haley put her arm around her, "What for?"

"Everything, everything I've missed, and everything I've kept away,"

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

They all looked puzzled, even Lucas. Was there something else she was hiding from him? Breaking the silence, he spoke, "Peyton, whatever it is, you can tell us."

A couple tears fell, "I've missed out on so much, all of you, and I've missed seeing Jamie and Lily grow up and you haven't even met Addie,"

Now, they all clustered around, looking concerned, "Who's Addie?"

"Adelaide Elizabeth Anna Sawyer, she's my daughter,"

Everyone gaped at her, save for Lucas who had carefully excused himself, unsure of what to say. "You.. you have a daughter?" Brooke recovered quickly.

Peyton sighed. She'd been expecting this response. "I do, she's 3 years old,"

"Wow P, who's the dad?" Nathan asked.

She inhaled sharply, hoping that they wouldn't take it too badly. "Lucas,"

No one looked especially surprised, but Lucas managed to feign amazement and shock.

"Are you saying I'm a dad? I have a daughter?"

She nodded sadly, but in reality, she was fighting to no laugh. What a pathetic charade!

"Where is she now Peyton?"

"She's with Karen, and yes, she already knows. I'm so sorry Brooke,"

"Don't worry about it P Sawyer, you guys were together then, and it's okay, I promise you it is." Brooke looked sincere, which releved Peyton.

Eagerly, Haley jumped in,"When can we meet her?"

"How about tomorrow? I'll bring her over. But I want time for Lucas to meet her first," She hoped this would be a good enough excuse, seeing as Addie was already quite close with Lucas.

"How about we go to the mall? You, me, Haley and Addie?"

"I'd love that, thanks Brooke, but I'd better get going now,"

"Where are you staying?"

Peyton gathered her purse, and hugged her friends, " My dad's house,"

"Can I come over later? To see Addie?" Lucas opened the door for her.

"Of course you can,"

Peyton drove towards the cafe in her dad's car, feeling relieved that everything had gone to plan, and everything was out in the open.

Lucas tucked Addie into bed and gave her a kiss, " 'Night baby girl,"

She yawned and shut her eyes, "Night daddy,"

He sat at her bedside a moment longer, his heart had melted completely now, and he never wanted to leave her bedside.

"Stay here,"

Peyton spun around. She'd been sitting in the kitchen, staring out the window. "Stay here?"

"Yes, I want you to stay. Don't leave me again, please."

"Luke, you're engaged, it's been years."

"Even if I can't be with you, I want you near me. Both of you. And I know everyone else wants you here. Please Peyton, just give it a chance, give us a chance,"

"I can't, I don't want you hurting my best friend,"

"I don't mean as a couple, just our relationship, give it a chance,"

"Friends?"

"Always,"

"That's all I'm asking, for you to be near me," Lucas got his jacket and placing a kiss on her forehead, left.

A/N- I'm so sorry about how long it's been since I last posted! I've been insanely busy, and it's taken forever to get the chapter finished! I can't promise when I'll be done the next chapter, but I'll try to get it done. December is even busier for me than November! Anyway, as usual, Please Review!

xo-Sasha


	37. Get Through This

**Chapter 37:**

Lucas arrived home, his heart and head feeling much lighter, like a 2 tonne weight had been removed.

He found Brooke curled up on the sofa, remote control in one hand, mug of tea in the other.

"Hey baby," her eyes flickered to meet his. "So, how are you doing? I mean with everything that's happened."

"Good, I'm doing good. I love Addie already. And I love you, for being okay with this."

She smiled serenely, "Why wouldn't I be? You were together then, and we're together now. Peyton's my best friend, and I'd love her kids, no matter who the father is. I just can't wait to meet her,"

"About that, Peyton said she'll meet you guys at the mall's food court at 12:30, if that's alright with you?"

"So, what's she like? Addie?"

"She's got Peyton's curls and my eyes, she's beautiful Brooke. I can't believe she's mine,"

"I'm sure she's perfect babe," Brooke's heart began to feel like a rock, or was it a lead weight? But it wasn't because her fiance had a child with her best friend, that honestly didn't bother her. She just couldn't place the feeling. "Anyway, it's been a crazy day and I've got stuff to do before I meet Peyton and Haley, so I'm off to bed,"

They kissed and she went upstairs. Both Lucas and Brooke felt the lack of passion. There used to be sparks when they touched and their kisses no matter how small, were like fireworks.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"I get to meet Auntie Brooke and Auntie Haley today?" Addie was bouncing around as they waited for Brooke and Haley.

Peyton pulled her daughter onto her lap, "Quiet down. Yes we are. You know what they look like, so sit here and tell me when you see them,"

"There! There, that's them," she squealed, pointing towards the entrance.

Both Peyton and Addie waved them over and they ran over, their faces split into grins.

"Hey!" Peyton gave them both hugs.

Haley knelt down to Addie's level, "And who might you be?"

"Adelaide Elizabeth Anna Sawyer, but you can call me Addie," she giggled and scrunched her nose.

After all the "Aww's" were finished, the quartet began to shop. But after a couple hours, Addie began to whine and they realised it'd be a good idea if they went back to Brooke and Lucas'.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"You can put her down on in the guest room, or our room. Whatever works best," Brooke put her bags on the table and crashed on one end of the couch. Haley joined her not a moment later.

"Isn't she sweet?" Haley asked.

"She's perfect, I love her. Peyton's done a good job." Brooke agreed wistfully. "I want a girl."

"Same here, maybe this one will be," Haley pointed at her abdomen, which was as flat as ever.

"Well you can find out soon can't you?"

"Six weeks,"

Peyton came downstairs, "What's in six weeks?"

"Nathan and I can find out the sex of the baby in six weeks,"

"Oh my gosh, that's so exciting! When are you due?"

"End of April. I'm just 10 weeks,"

Peyton let out the sigh that had become familiar of late, "I still can't believe how much I've missed,"

Brooke's face looked like it'd been carved from stone, "Why did you leave Peyton?"

"Brooke! It's okay, you don't have to tell us hun," Haley scolded and then turned sweetly.

"It's fine, you deserve the truth, which is basically that when Lucas and I were together, I slept with Jake,"

"Jake?" they interrupted.

"Yes Jake, anyway I found out I was pregnant, and well I didn't know who the father was, but I felt guilty, left and Jake, Jenny and I were all living together, but when Addie was born, I knew she was Luke's and Jake and I didn't work out after that,"

"Wow,"

"I know," Peyton choked, "It's so sad isn't it? I mean I was so stupid that I couldn't be sure of my baby's father."

"It's not sad, and you aren't stupid, you just made mistakes, and everything's fine now right?" Brooke tried to soothe her.

"Not everything's fine, Jake, he thought she was his, he even chose her name, then I crushed him, and now he's gone,"

Haley handed her a tissue, "Gone?"

"Died in a car accident," she sniffled.

"Peyton..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine,"

"What happened to Jenny?"

"Jenny's living with her grandparents,"

They sat in silence, just thinking about everything, until, from upstairs, there was a call, "Mama"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Can I go get her?" Brooke looked pleadingly.

"Go ahead,"

While Brooke was upstairs, Haley took the opportunity to talk to Peyton alone, "I can't believe you're back,"

"I can't believe I was gone, I feel like I never left!"

"Oh my god, you still have to see James, you haven't met him since he was a baby!"

"It's so hard to believe he's 4 already! And I can't believe you and Nathan are having another one, I figured you wouldn't let him touch you," Peyton nudged her playfully.

"Seriously? Nathan and I? Most people are surprised we don't have more kids"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Later that same night, Lucas arrived at Peyton's to collect Addie, who begged to stay with him and Brooke, with whom she was crazy about.

But as he went up the walkway, he knew something was wrong. The door looked like it had been wrenched open, and was splintered around the lock. Luke's heart thumped madly as he dashed in. There was obviously some struggle, as the rug in the front hall was askew and a wall mirror was cracked. He could have sworn there were droplets of blood on the wood floor and wall.

"Peyton! Addie!" he yelled. Running from room to room, he saw everything in place and Addie's overnight bag was at the top of the stairs. Luke took the steps two at a time and relaxed slightly when he saw Addie asleep on top of her bed. But where on earth was Peyton? After he confirmed she was no where in the house, he called Brooke and told her to hurry over, so she could keep Addie out of the way. He didn't want her scared. Then he phoned the police.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"I got here as soon as you called," Brooke ran to the porch. "What happened?"

"Peyton..she's gone,"

"What do you mean gone? Where's Addie?"

"Look at the door, I think someone took her, and the hall mirror is cracked." he carefully left out the part about the blood. "Addie's upstairs. I want you to get her and take her home. Her bag's on the stairs, alright?"

"But what about the police, will they want us going in?"

"Don't worry, just don't touch anything alright? They said I should take her, so she won't get scared or anything. I don't know if they're going to want to talk to her or not, but seeing as she looks fine, take her home, and put her in bed. Please?"

"Anything," Brooke's pulse quickened as she filled with dread. But she had a task at hand, and taking care of Addie would hopefully occupy her enough.

They entered the house carefully, hoping they wouldn't obscure any evidence. Brooke gently picked up Addie and carried her past the disturbing scene, and Lucas followed with her bag.

"Be careful baby," Brooke whispered as they parted with a kiss.

Now all he could do was hope for the best as Brooke drove away and police cars drove closer. It was that moment there, that his heart chose.

_A/N- Hope you enjoyed! I should get another chapter out fairly soon! Please, please REVIEW!!_

_xo-Sasha_


	38. Hope

**Chapter 38:**

It'd been two days since Peyton vanished and everyone was on edge, fearing something terrible.

Thankfully, Addie was checked out at the hospital, and pronounced fine. They tried distracting her, which was working out so far.

The police had put out missing person alerts and were investigating evidence and scouring the area. Test results from the traces of blood had yet to return.

All they could do was wait, but Lucas would have none of that. He took things head on and looked for her himself. Starting with a search through her laptop. The police had ignored it, but he believed he'd find something on there, even if she didn't want him to.

Luckily, it was still logged in. Her inbox was overflowing with new messages. But nothing looked suspicious. Then his eyes flew to a message from someone who called himself I.B. Then he found another, and another. All containing a few threatening or mysterious words. The last one was sent 2 days earlier. It said simply, "I can't wait to be with you again,"

That was all he needed. He called the police station, where he'd been for much of the two days, or if he wasn't there, he was in contact with them.

Luckily, they found this could be of importance, and sent someone down, someone who could hopefully trace the source of the emails.

Leaving the laptop on, the officer took it to the station as evidence.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Please, please let me go!" Peyton begged. She was in despair, bound to a chair, the scarf that was tied around her mouth had fallen around her neck.

Her kidnapper just smiled, cruelly. "But Peyton, I can't do that. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"And there's no one around to rescue you now,"

"I haven't done anything to you!" she yelped as he ran his rough bony fingers across her pale face.

"Oh but you have, walking around in that wardrobe of yours, swimming, kissing other men," he hissed in her ear. "But now, you're mine,"

"I just want to see my baby, please!"

"Pretty girl you have. She looks just like her mother."

Peyton wasn't going to let him get away with that and she managed to push her chair closer to him and give him a firm kick to the shin.

"What the fuck?" taken aback, her captor backed off.

"Don't ever talk about my daughter like that,"

He noticed a slight bulge in her pocket and decided to investigate, finding her cell phone. And flipping it open, he saw her background, a photo of Lucas and Addie.

"Oh my god, tell me it isn't true. She's Lucas'. How could you?" he started to break down in his pathetic signature move.

Peyton knew full well what he was capable of, and his act didn't fool her. But she realized that he looked smaller and more vulnerable, since the last time she'd seen him. Maybe, just maybe if she could free herself from what bound her, she could get him when he was weak. Then again, how could she be sure? He looked harmless enough before, and then he struck.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Mama?" Addie opened her eyes and looked hopefully at the door frame.

Brooke sat on the bed beside her,"Sorry sweetie, it's just me,"

"Brookie, where's mommy?"

"Uhm, your mommy had to do something for a few days, but she'll be back soon. And until she's back, you'll be with your dad and me." she hated lying to the little girl. But she couldn't tell her the terrible truth, she couldn't hurt someone so innocent.

"Okay. Where's daddy?"

Brooke didn't know what to tell her. Addie was a smart kid, and despite her age, she didn't let much get past her. "He's out, but I promise he'll come up when he gets home. Now, go back to sleep hun,"

Yawning, Addie put her arms around Brooke's neck and gave her a peck on the cheek before falling back onto her pillow and shutting her eyes.

If it wasn't for the fact Peyton being missing and all, this would be an absolutely perfect time in Brooke's life.

"Any news?" Brooke rushed towards Lucas, barely giving him time to get through the door.

"Actually, yes. But can you give me a sec?"

'Yeah of course, oh and I promised Addie you'd see her when you got home,"

"Thanks baby, I'll be down in a minute, and then I can tell you everything," he kissed her.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Okay, she's fast asleep, but I think we should call Haley and Nathan to fill them in. It's not late."

Brooke called them, and they left James with Deb, as they were staying with her while they had remodelling done to the house.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"We're here!" Haley called.

"Shhh, Addie's sleeping," Lucas put his finger to his lips.

Nathan sat on the recliner, "Sorry bro, so what's the scoop?"

"Everyone better sit down,"

"Oh my god, what is it? Is it bad?" Haley gasped.

"Well yes, and no. No, because they're following a lead that might take us to Peyton, and yes because she's with Ian,"

"Who?" Nathan looked puzzled while Haley and Brooke looked horrified.

"Ian, you know fake Derek?" Haley tried to explain.

When it clicked, he too looked shocked, "Oh god, we have to find her!"

Lucas nodded, "I know, but anyway, I found a bunch of e-mails on her laptop, and they managed to trace them to a computer, which is his. So they're trying to trace him now."

Haley was now in Nathan's lap, clinging to his neck and Brooke's head was nestled in Lucas' shoulder. It was the only way they all felt secure, but even then, they pictured Peyton in some dark, damp space, bound and scared.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Addie was scared, she lay awake in the oversized bed. Her surroundings were unfamiliar. But she wasn't about to just stay there. She made her way to Brooke and Lucas' room, and found the door open and Lucas and Brooke asleep, but she got in between them and slid under the covers, finally finding her safe place.

_A/N- I finally finished this chapter! I've had most of it done for a week, and I just kept adding little bits whenever I had inspiration or time. Will try my hardest to get another chapter out soon! As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_xo-Sasha _


	39. I Predict a Riot

**Chapter 39:**

It was late the next afternoon, when Lucas and Brooke entered the living room to find a distraught Addie who was on a chair by the window, her knees drawn to her chest and her head bowed.

Lucas awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and leaned in close.

"Go away!" she yelped. She was feisty for her age, that was for sure. "I want _my_ mommy!" Suddenly, she started to cry, "I miss her, where is she? She promised me!"

"Promised you what hun?" Brooke knelt beside her.

Addie's tears fell faster, "We..we were supposed to see grandpa! She promised! Mama said he would be home on Saturday," she hiccuped. "An' now she's not here! He always working, we never see him,"

Lucas scooped her up in his arms and held her close for a moment. Then he pushed back a few of her blonde curls and looked her straight in her eyes. "She'll be home. I promise you, and you'll get to see your grandpa, okay?"

She cried a little longer, her pleas and sobs would be inaudible to Peyton, but they certainly were not for Lucas and Brooke.

Brooke began to feel out of place. Addie was Luke's, and she didn't have any familial attachment with the girl, but as soon as she felt a few tugs on her hair, she knew they had a special relationship.

The day was grey, the sky full of dark clouds, and the rain fell steadily. It was almost like the day matched their moods. But then a strange thing happened. In the distance, Brooke noticed a break in the clouds, and rays of sunshine emerged. Just like the rays of hope she now felt. It was like a sign. And then the phone rang.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

They decided that Haley would stay with the kids, as they didn't want to risk her being in a dangerous situation, while the other three went with a police officer, in her car. They had traced the computer that had sent the emails, and found it was in a wooded area, served by wireless internet, which made it easier to find.

"Just stay in the car, and be careful," the officer left a radio in the car so they could hear what was happening.

"Can't we get out if we stay by the car?" Brooke tried to plea.

The officer looked at her sharply, "It's not protocol, to have people who aren't members of the force to come with us. We made an exception, because we know how much Miss Sawyer's well-being means for you. I would _recommend_ staying here."

Looking beaten down, Brooke nodded and shrank against the seat.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Looks like we're going to have a little_ fun_," Ian's voice oozed with malicious joy. He was on a small footstool, peering out a small window in the wall, up by the ceiling

Peyton was petrified. She saw a .22 caliber pistol poking out or his jacket pocket. What did he have in mind?

The rest of the police cars made a sort of barrier, between the house and the road, and a swat team surrounded the house and exits.

"Oh god, what if he has a gun or something? I hope they don't just go right in," Brooke said to no one, just as someone smashed the front door open.

Ian stood on the top of the stairs, his pistol now out, and pointing in Peyton's direction. "Stay away!" he screamed, "Or I'll shoot. I will!" He smirked in satisfaction and glanced at Peyton, who was cowering in her chair. "Don't worry baby, we'll get away,"

She just shut her eyes wearily. This would take awhile, and she had been scared to sleep much, if at all. But the event unfolding before her prevented her from actually sleeping.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Sweetie, please" Haley was prepared to start begging.

"No, I'm not gonna go to sleep! Not until Mama comes home!" Addie wailed, and stamped her foot.

Haley was at a loss. James stood in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He had a smirk on his face as he watched his mother struggle with his newly announced cousin.

"James Lucas Scott, wipe that smirk from your face!"

"Sorry mom. Addie, why don't we go watch a movie?"

"Finding Nemo?" she asked hopefully,"

"Sure!" he smiled and led her into the living room.

But by the time the movie was at the part where Nemo was at school, Addie was fast asleep. James got up quietly and told his mother to give her his room.

"Thanks baby, you can sleep with me," Haley shut the door to Jamie's bedroom.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

The "hostage" situation had been going on for hours now.

No one had made a move towards the basement, and Ian stayed by the door, now with a gun pointed towards Peyton, and one towards the police.

Peyton decided to irritate him, and try and get him to break. "Oh Derek, you wouldn't _really_, now would you? I mean, shoot me?! Do you really want to spend even more time in jail?" her voice was all sweet and syrupy.

He shook and lowered the gun an inch or so.

"C'mon, if you let me go, we could get away, _together_." she tried the same tactic as she had the first time.

"Now Peyton, how can I trust you? Don't you remember what happened last time? You tried to kill me,"

She feigned confusion, and looked puzzled, "I'm sorry, I don't think I remember that. but you know I didn't mean it, _whatever_ I did."

"How can I be sure? Do you love me? Tell me you love me, and maybe I'll believe you." his voice trembled.

Peyton froze. She couldn't say she loved anyone that she didn't love. Especially not him. But luckily for her, someone upstairs made a sound, probably shifting their feet which stole his attention momentarily and a moment was all that was needed. He shot towards the door, luckily not hitting anyone.

The noise culprit quickly raised his gun and fired a shot into Ian's head.

Peyton looked at the scene in horror and relief as her captor fell across the threshold, blood spraying from where the bullets had entered.

As she was led out of the basement, through an exterior door, Peyton stole a final glance at the stairs. Rivulets of blood ran down them and for the last time, she saw his distorted image.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Having heard the shot, the three were panicking until finally, Peyton was being walked outside.

Like puppies behind a window, Nathan, Lucas and Brooke clamoured to get out. Brooke and Lucas clung to Peyton, from the moment they reached her, to waiting at the police station, where she was questioned and as Nathan drove them back to his and Haley's house.

"Peyton!" Haley opened the door. But all she saw was a flash of curly hair go by her. "James' bedroom, first on the right!" she called quietly.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Peyton knelt at the side of the bed and ran her fingers through the mess of curls on the pillow. She was glad she had a chance to clean up at the police station, and Brooke had brought along a change of clothes for her. She didn't want Addie to see the state she had been in.

Her eyes darted around the room. It obviously belonged to a basketball fan. And among various basketball related graphics, including one of James on Nathan's shoulders, holding his first basketball, were photos from the past few years. Haley and Nathan at prom, James putting ice cream on a laughing Brooke's nose, Lily and James on hallowe'en. But the one that grabbed Peyton's attention was a photo of all of them together, just before she left. Lucas, Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Skillz, Chase and herself at the rivercourt. It was the only photo she was in.

It was then that Addie decided to wake up. "Mama?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Shhh,"

She tried again, "Mama?"

"Yes baby, I'm here, don't worry. Just go back to sleep,"

"I don't wanna back to sleep. 'Cos if I do, you might not be here when I wake up,"

"I'll be right beside you when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise," she kissed her and watched her fall back asleep before crawling in beside her, she too shut her eyes.

_A/N- So sorry about the delay in updating. It took me forever to get this chapter finished. Don't think it should be too long before you see the next chapter. And speaking of, I want to know what you think - Naley's baby. Boy or Girl? I think I know which, but I'll try and take what you say into consideration and what about a name? I was thinking of..._

_Boy: --------------Girl: _

_Hayden Michael---------------------- Isla Brooke _

_ Carson Lee ----------------------Addison Penelope_

_Aidan Keith--------------------------- Jade Alexis_

_Feel free to suggest some, or mix up some of the names I've given :-) Enjoy & Review!_

_Sash-xo _


	40. Vaguely Happy People

Chapter 40: 

A few weeks later:

"So have you thought of names yet?" Nathan handed Lucas back an empty mug from over the counter.

"Yeah, we've discussed it and we've got a list, which we should be able to half in," he checked his watch, "about an hour, which means I should really get movin'. I have to get Haley and James and then we're going to the doctor's office."

Lucas shooed him, but quickly added, "Dinner at our place tonight? Peyton and Addie will be there. And I'm sure Brooke will be dying to know if she's got a niece or another nephew. Seven?"

"Sure bro, see you then"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Mr Scott?" one of the receptionists, an older, kindly woman came into the waiting room.

Nathan's head came up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Would you like to go in now?"

He got up at once, "Jamie, are you coming?"

"Do we get to see it now?" James got up and slid his hand into his fathers.

"First room on the right," the woman told them.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

The doctor moved the wand over Haley's now visible bump. He pointed out various parts and then turned to them with a smile.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

Wordlessly, they nodded and looked at the screen in anticipation.

"Weeeell...it looks like you're having a baby girl! Congratulations."

"Oh Nathan! A girl, we're having a girl!" Haley said breathlessly.

He remained silent.

"Nathan, please. Say something. Nathan!"

He faced her, "None of Jamie's friends are allowed over from now on,"

The doctor excused himself.

They burst out laughing

He wrapped an arm around Haley, " So what do you think Jamie? A baby sister?"

"Really? I'm gonna have a sister?" he squealed.

"Yeah, you are baby boy," Haley said softly, ruffling his dark hair.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Brooke emitted a giggle, "Stop! Arrgh, you're tickling me!" She felt his tongue in her ear.

He ignored her and let his hands slide her shirt up and over her head.

"Seriously baby, we can't. Not yet anyway."

"Come on, it hasn't stopped us before." he smiled, shiny white teeth showing.

"I know, but it isn't right. I have to end things first, okay?"

"Okay, I guess. Just call me then,"

Brooke watched sadly as she saw his retreating body.

"Stop!" she called after him.

He stopped in the threshold, "Yes Brooke?"

"We're meant to be together, I know it. And we will be, please just give me a little time. Please!"

"I know Brooke, I know"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Adelaide Sawyer, hurry up!" Peyton spritzed herself with perfume and double checked her appearance in the mirror.

"What do you think Mama?" she twirled around in a purple lace-trimmed dress that Brooke had made for her.

"Very nice, and I'm sure Jamie will love it too," Peyton winked as they went out to the car.

Addie flushed, "Mama!"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Come on in!" Brooke ushered Peyton and Addie in, where Lucas was busy in the kitchen.

"Thanks for having us over,"

"Of course. Oh, thank you sweetie!" Brooke accepted a bouquet of flowers from the child. "You can watch tv if you want,"

A knock on the door startled them and in came the Scott's.

Suddenly, the house was full of life and noise. Jamie and Addie were on the couch, Nathan and Peyton were in the kitchen with Lucas, and Brooke was showing Haley some of her new designs.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Here's the ultrasound picture." Haley handed the grainy black-and-white photo to Brooke.

She managed to look uninterested as she took the picture.

"So you aren't interested in your new niece?" Nathan leaned towards Brooke's ear.

Brooke stuttered, "Oh my gosh, seriously? Stay right here," She raced up the stairs calling behind her , "I knew it! You guys better pay up!"

Haley arched her eyebrow in Luke's direction, "Pay up for what?"

He whistled and looked off to the side, out the window.

"Were you two betting on this?" she pointed at her bump.

Lucas coughed and shook his head, "Not two. Peyton and Nathan were in on it too,"

Everyone started laughing at Haley's expression and pulled out their wallets as Brooke waltzed downstairs, gift bag in hand.

"I can't believe this! Betting on my child, and you didn't even feel the need to inform me! I could have made money!"

"Alright, pay up!" Brooke held out her hand and Peyton, Lucas and Nathan lay a few twenties in her hand. And after she counted her haul, she smirked and slid them in the gift bag which she then gave to Haley.

"Oh my gosh Brooke, that's so sweet, thank you!" Haley had pulled a pink ballet tutu from the bag, which was obviously a Clothes over Bros original, resplendent in sequins and feathers in all the right places.

"And you can use that to buy her something when she gets here," Brooke nodded at the cash.

Nathan reached for it, "I guess I can just take mine back then," But Brooke smacked his hand away.

"Naughty Nathan," she giggled.

"So Nate, Hales? Picked names yet?"

By this time, everyone was sitting in the living room, and the loud chatter had commanded the kids attention too.

The couple looked at each other and gave each other a nod.

"We've got the girls list, but it's no shorter," Haley laughed.

"What's on it?" Peyton pulled Addie onto her lap.

Haley thought for a moment,"Uhm, we have Olivia, Addison, Isla, Sophia,"

"And for a middle name, we were thinking of Brooke or Joy," Nathan chipped in.

"Oh you guys! That so sweet!" Brooke squealed and gave them a hug.

"Mama? Where did I get my name?" Addie piped up.

"Well, you remember Jake, the man in the pictures?"

Her curls flew around as she nodded.

Peyton hesitated, "Well, one day before you came, he said he wanted to take me to Australia and we were looking at a map, and when he said Adelaide, you moved. "

"Oh," Addie looked puzzled for a moment.

Everyone tried to look nonchalant as Peyton looked up. "Anyway, those names are great."

"Thanks, we'll just have to wait until she's here, so we can see what suits her though." Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled.

A timer began to ring in the background. "I guess dinner's ready! Come and sit down everyone," Lucas dashed off to the kitchen.

_A/N - So the Naley baby shall be a girl! _

_Sorry about how long it's been! I've been so busy. And I really shouldn't be on now. But I couldn't concentrate on studying (Geo exam tomorrow) and I felt the need to write. Am working on the next chapter. Chapter 40 already! And no end in sight as of now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm still looking for name suggestions, although I have one in mind if I don't get anything. Please REVIEW!_

_Much love-_

_Sash -xo _


	41. Stars and Boulevards

**Chapter 41:**

**3 months later:**

"I can't decide! Haley, help me pick! Which ones?" Brooke literally threw the catalogue at Haley.

She flicked through the glossy pages and made a few marks. "A mix of orchids for the centerpieces."

Brooke breathed out, "Perfect. Thank you!"

"You need to relax Brookie, you really do."

"I know, but this has to be perfect. It's not everyday I get to open my own boutique, that's carrying the line I designed is it?"

"That's true," Haley admitted.

But Brooke was already off, like a whirlwind. "You can put that over here!" she shouted across the room to a pair carrying a rack on their shoulders.

"Can we stop being your slaves for a few minutes?" Nathan panted from below the rack.

"You're almost done! Besides, if you'd just close your mouths and quit talking. It'll save energy,"

After a few tongue and finger gestures were exchanged, the guys went back outside to collect another rack.

"I can't believe how much has happened in the last few weeks!" Brooke leaned against a counter.

"I know right? The store opening, Lucas's book's on sale, Jamie's at school and Nate's playing professionally now. Which is totally great, but I wish we could see him more often," Haley perched on a chair nearby.

"Sweetie, don't worry! The season's almost over and Nathan's going to take time off when the baby's here."

Everything fell silent for a moment and the clock ticked away. "Oh my god," Brooke began to fold clothes, "we only have a couple more hours until opening!"

Haley went over to offer assistance.

"Don't worry, you just go home and get ready!"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Brooke's a slave driver isn't she?" Nathan buttoned up a clean shirt.

Haley rolled her eyes as she went to open the door for the babysitter. "Hey Sara, come on in,"

The bubbly Tree Hill junior entered and broke into a huge grin as Nathan came in. A basketball player herself, he was one of her idols. "Hi Mr. Scott,"

"Hi Sara, you know where everything is right? and our cell numbers are on the fridge,"

"No problem! Hey Jamie!" she beamed.

"Okay, we better get going. Call if you need anything," Haley grabbed her bag and they hurried out.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

People were crowding into the store. C-list, D-list and even some B-list celebrities had flown in just to check out what all fashion magazine were calling the "hottest line for the under-30's"

"Oh my gosh! Did you see who just came in?" Brooke hissed into Peyton's ear.

"No, sorry. Just trying to count how many reality TV stars are here," she replied sarcastically.

"Hah, guess though!"

"Uhm...I don't know? Paris Hilton!" she attempted a faux-gush.

A petulant look crossed Brooke's face. "No! It's...oh forget it!" she looked frantically for Haley as Peyton's attention turned. She grabbed Haley's arm as soon as she spotted her. "Hales! Guess who's here, of all people!"

Haley looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Forget it! It's Lauren Conrad!"

"That's great..." she trailed off.

Straightening a few hangers, Brooke wandered over to the counter and sorted out a couple of sales.

"I need your help," a voice came from behind her. "See, I'm looking for my friend, she should be here. The whore and I went to high school together"

Brooke spun around and saw a redhead who was perched on a shelf behind the counter.

"Rachel! What the hell are you doing _here_? In Tree Hill, in my store, and on my shelf where non-employees aren't allowed,"

They hugged one another and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well, you see. I read magazines, and they've all been saying how great your store and line are, and how they should be onsale in the big cities. So I had to check it out for myself."

"God, I've missed you so much. It's been pretty crazy recently."

"I'll bet. So is that really Nathan and Haley I see over in the corner? And Peyton talking to...is that Lucas?"

"Yup, and yes, that's Lucas."

"Wow. So when did you plan on telling me you were engaged? Some friend you are." Rachel indicated the ring that glittered away under the overhead light.

"Funny, I was getting to that!"

"So who's the poor guy who's marrying Brooke Davis?"

"Lucas,"

"Lucas? As in Scott? Who last time I checked was Peyton's boyfriend, Lucas?"

"Last time you checked was 4 years ago. And reality check, they broke up a long time ago. And yes, Lucas Scott,"

Rachel just laughed, "Man, Tree Hill is one messed up town. Or at least the residents are,"

"Yeah, well what about you? Probably living in New York, spending all your time with alcohol and guys."

"You're right. I do live in New York. However, it's _guy_. Singular. And I don't spend all my time drinking. Just some of the time. When I'm not working at Saks Fifth."

"_You_ work at Saks? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, you're looking at Rachel Gatina, buyer for Saks Fifth Avenue. Which is partly why I came back to this sleepy town."

"So you aren't back because you miss us all"

"Hey! I had to beg my boss to send me here. They were going to send this miserable cow down here, but I spared her the misery."

"Sweet story. But I've got to mingle, and so do you. Go say hi to Naley or Peyton...someone!" With that, Brooke hurried over to a blonde who had probably been on Big Brother or something.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Oh lord. Look who's here," Haley whispered loudly into Nathan's ear.

"Who's here?" he scanned the store.

Looking disgusted, she muttered, "Rachel,"

Rachel saw them and started walking over to them.

"Haley, be nice okay? We don't need to start anything...Hey Rachel, long time no see!"

"Hi Nathan, Haley. What's new?"

"A better question, is where have you been all this time?" Nathan accepted a hug from her.

"Let's see...a stint in rehab, _then_ I was working in Vegas and now New York,"

"Vegas huh?" Haley looked unimpressed.

"Yeah. I worked as a blackjack dealer for a bit. So I see you two are still together, what else?"

Haley excused herself and went over to Peyton and Lucas as Nathan proudly described Jamie's latest accomplishment and other related news. "Can you believe she's back?"

"Who?" Peyton looked perplexed.

"Rachel."

Lucas put his arm around his sister-in-law's shoulders. "Hales, don't tell me _you're_ still holding a grudge? You, Haley James-Scott of all people,"

"Not really, I guess. But I'm always wary when she's around,"

"We all are. She's like a torch, you never know when she might set something ablaze," Peyton said.

That managed to break the ice, and they began to giggle. Just then, Rachel chose to come over. Peyton, Lucas and Haley composed themselves enough to talk to her. With no jabs or rude remarks. Talk about a miracle.

"So Haley, congratulations, Nathan tells me it's a girl. And I'd like to throw out the fact that Rachel is a great name. It _does_ mean "ewe" in Hebrew." She gave Haley a sincere smile, which was returned. "Alright, I'll talk to you later,"

"She doesn't seem like the same old Rachel anymore does she?" Peyton admitted.

"That's true. She may have really changed," Haley agreed.

"Now speaking of names, have you guys picked one?"

"We haven't. We're waiting until we see her, it's only another 2 months."

"2 months is an eternity! So much can happen in 2 months," Peyton said, a little disappointed.

_A/N- I'm SO sorry about the delay in updates. It's been forever! But in celebration of the fact I will be 15 on the 9th, I decided to finish. Anyway, seeing as the issue of the Naley baby's name came up. Which do you prefer out of : Kimberly Joy, Olivia Penelope or Hannah Joy ? Got another idea? Just tell me :-) As per usual..PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	42. Better Than Love

**Chapter 42:**

"I'll pick her up tomorrow, is that alright?" Peyton opened the car door.

Lucas picked up the pink backpack that his daughter had carelessly tossed to the ground as she ran inside. "Sure, I'll see you then,"

"Peyton?"

"Yes Lucas?"

"Could you make it Sunday night instead? I was hoping to take her somewhere special,"

"Of course,"

"I'll see you Sunday,"

"See you Sunday."

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

_**Meanwhile:**_

Brooke sat on her bed, the bed she shared with Lucas. A cordless phone was pressed to her ear.

"Okay, I'll talk to him tonight. I will."

"_I hope so Brooke. I think we could really have something, but I'm not going to wait around. I'll be in Tree Hill next weekend, and if you haven't figured out what you're doing by then, I'm sorry_."

"Tonight. I'll tell him."

"_Good, because I want you so bad right now Brooke Davis,_"

Brooke laughed and faked a gasp, "Naughty boy! I've got to go now too. Call me,"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**� 

She headed downstairs and carefully removed her ring, "Lucas, we need to talk."

His face was like stone as she ran down, "We'll have to talk later, we have to go." He helped Addie zip her jacket and hustled them out the door, barely giving Brooke time to grab her handbag and coat.

"What's happening?" she was worried now.

"Nathan just called. It's about Haley and the baby. I'm not sure what's happening, but he asked us to come right away," he reversed out of their driveway.

They rode in silence. Brooke quickly slid her ring back into position. Now wasn't a time to bring any trouble around.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**� 

They entered the waiting room to find Peyton, Karen, Lily and Jamie all standing around.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lucas inquired breathlessly.

"We know about as much as you do," Peyton stood up and pulled Addie close to her.

Brooke bit her lip, "I hope everything will be okay, how long have you been waiting?"

"Calm down, we just got here" Karen put a reassuring hand on Brooke's shoulder. But Nathan ran in and her hand dropped.

"How is she?" came from everyone, save for the 3 kids who were reading.

"She's gone into labor," he was obviously panicked.

Brooke looked close to tears, "But it's too soon, she can't!"

"It's 6 weeks before her due date, but they can't stop it now. One consolation is that they did a scan and they say the baby should be fairly healthy, maybe not as big as she could be, but at least 5 pounds."

There was a sigh of relief from everyone in that corner.

"Do you think we can see her bro?"

"I can't promise you anything, she's a wreck. But I'll ask man,"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**� 

"Babe, how are you doing? Everyone's in the waiting room," Nathan poked his head around the door before going in.

"I'm okay. I guess."

He kissed her head and sat on a chair, a hard plastic chair, beside her. He studied her face. Tears stained her cheeks. Her eyes were like pools of fear and worry and there was more tooth visible than lip.

"It's too soon!" she began to sob.

"Hales, relax. The doctors said that everything looks good."

"I know that! I mean, we're not ready! The nursery isn't finished and we haven't decided on a name and...and," she faltered.

"Don't worry. Everything will fall into place. I'll get the nursery finished and I'm sure Brooke, Peyton and Lucas won't mind helping me. As for a name, we'll _know_ it when we see her."

"Thanks," she sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

"The drugs have kicked in, so I'm okay. Could you bring Brooke in?"

"Sure,"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**� 

Nathan hurried down the hall. "Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Haley asked for you. Down the hall, on the left. Room 271,"

"Thanks Nate,"

He sat with everyone else in the waiting room. They pounced on him for any news.

"Haley's fine. She's a little freaked out though. The nursery isn't finished, so I'll have to put that together before the baby's allowed home."

"Hey! We can do it. Between Brooke, Peyton, Addie, James and I, it'll be done in no time."

"Really man, that's be great,"

"Sure, and we'll take James for a few days until you guys get settled," Lucas took a bite of a chocolate bar.

"You guys are lifesavers."

"We're _family_. We'll take Jamie home and get his stuff and then depending on the time, we'll get the room together tomorrow,"

"Last time the doctor came in, she was at 6 centimeters, and it's almost 6 now, you'll could be out of here around 8."

Jamie discarded his comic and jogged over to his dad. "Daddy, can I have chocolate too?" He eyed Lucas enviously.

"Sure bud, and if it's okay for Addie and Lily, get them one too," Nathan placed some money in Jamie's palm.

Jamie looked at Peyton and Karen, who smiled and nodded at him. With that, he dashed over to the vending machine with his cousins.

"Thanks a lot bro. I have to take two of those three home, full of sugar." Lucas hid back behind a newspaper.

"Speaking of that, seeing what's happening shall I take Addie with me? And she can stay with you some other time, if it'll be a bother this weekend."

"Peyton, she's _never_ a bother, and my offer still stands, as long as you're okay with it."

"I am"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**� 

"Almost done," Brooke thrust a clasp into Haley's hair. "There!"

"Is this_ really_ necessary?" Haley raised an eyebrow at what she saw in Brooke's oversized "compact" mirror.

"Of course it is,"

"Thanks Brooke."

"Yep, and I know I've avoided the whole baby issue while I've been here, but it's inevitable."

"What do you want to know then?"

"Well, aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am, but I'm scared too."

The doctor came in, "Knock, knock" she trilled.

Brooke stood up, " I'll go. But remember one thing Hales. There's nothing to be scared of. You've got a husband and son who love you more than anything, family and friends who care for you, and you have me. And I wouldn't lie to you." She left the room, only to find Lucas, Peyton and Nathan standing around inside.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**� 

"Nathan, _you'd_ better be with her,"

He went in and came out almost immediately. "It's time you guys!"

The four of them grouped together for hugs and kisses. Peyton pushed Nathan back into the room. "Go become a dad again, we'll be in the waiting room."

As they went down the hall, Brooke began to squeal uncontrollably. She had looped her arm through Peyton's, her eyes sparkling, and Lucas swore he had gone back to high school for a moment. They sat in the waiting room, continually craning their necks to see when Nathan came down the hall.

"What do you think they'll call her?" Brooke toyed with Luke's hair.

He laughed, "I don't think _they_ even know yet."

"Haley asked us to be godparents again,"

"When did she say that?"

"Just earlier, when I was with her. What do you think?"

"I think absolutely, I mean she's my...our niece as well,"

Brooke choked slightly but managed to recover. She moved her attention to the television screen nearby.

"Uncle Luke?"

"Yes Jim-Jam?"

"When are we going home? I'm so tired,"

"We'll probably be able to go in an hour, but I can't make any promises. And you're coming with me and Brooke for at least tonight."

He pouted, "Why?"

"Because your daddy is going to be busy going between here and home. And your mom has to stay here,"

"Oh," Jamie yawned.

"Come and sit on my lap Jamie," Brooke straightened up in her chair.

He hopped up and promptly fell asleep. But unfortunately for Jamie, he only got to sleep for 20 minutes before Nathan came jogging into the room.

"She's here!"

Suddenly, everyone was up and they crowded him.

"Congratulations!"

He picked up Jamie and swung him in the air. "You're a big brother now Jamie!"

"Really Daddy?"

"_Really_ really,"

"Everyone, come and meet her!" Nathan ushered them all out.

�

_A/N- Well I hope you didn't think it was too bad. I was a little stumped at what to write for the idea I had (I don't think that makes sense?). I hope it made sense & my facts or timelines weren't off. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! The more, the better:-)�_

_�Sash-xo�_


	43. Sugar We're Going Down

**Chapter 43:**

They all tried to push through the doorway at once. Everyone wanted to be the first to hold their new niece, cousin, sister.

Haley was sitting up, all shreds of worry gone. Instead she wore a smile and a look of pure adoration for the bundle she held in her arms. "Hey everyone, meet Alexis Joy Scott or Lexi if you so desire,"

"Oh my god! She's so tiny!" Brooke squealed as she perched on the bed beside her friend.

"5 pounds 1 ounce," Nathan said proudly.

Baby Lexi at this point bore most resemblance to Haley. Her hair however, was slightly darker.

"Mama! She's itty-bitty," Jamie had wriggled out of Nathan's grip and was sitting across from Brooke

"She's beautiful, congratulations hun," Karen said.

"Do you want do hold her?" Haley offered to Brooke.

Brooke just held out her arms and accepted the baby. "Can I have her?"

"I don't think they want to give away their baby Brooke, but you know we could just have our own," Lucas looked slyly.

"Mmhm," Brooke focused her attention on Lexi and resolved to talk to him as soon as the kids had gone to bed.

Once everyone had an opportunity to gasp and exclaim over Lexi, they began to head home, first Karen and Lily and then Lucas, Brooke, Jamie and Addie," Peyton lingered for awhile longer.

"Feels like just yesterday we were all here and it was graduation," Peyton smiled.

"Oh don't remind me," Haley said ruefully.

"I guess I should go, you guys should get some sleep."

When it was just Haley, Nathan and Alexis, everything was quiet and they managed to get some sleep in. Life was perfect, at least for some people.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Nighty night Auntie Brooke,"

"G'night Jamie," Brooke reached for the light switch.

"Brookie?"

"Yes Jamie?"

"I kinda wanted a brother,"

"Well we don't really get to decide if it's a girl or boy hun,"

"I know. Mama told me. But she is pretty, and I don't care anymore, 'cause she's _my_ sister,"

Brooke chuckled, "She _is_ pretty, and I'm glad to hear it,"

"Night."

Flicking the light switch, Brooke shut the door and collided with Lucas, who had been tucking in Addie.

"Well, they're both asleep, shall we _relax_ now?" he said cheekily.

"Lucas, we have to talk. I know it's been a long day, and a good one at that, but I can't keep putting this off,"

"Okay, but let's move it to the couch,"

"Sure," They crept down the stairs and settled into the living room.

"So what do you need to talk about?"

Brooke took a deep breath and shut her eyes momentarily. "This isn't working."

"What's not working?" he looked baffled.

"You, me, _us_...I mean, I love you, but I just can't see myself with you for the rest of my life."

Lucas flushed and looked down. "I have a confession. I kinda feel the same way. Don't get me wrong, I love you, but this doesn't feel right."

A nervous laugh slipped past Brooke's lips. "It's kind of sad isn't it?"

"What's sad?"

"We would have probably made it all the way to the altar, but not out of _love_. Out of commitment."

"So I guess that's that then."

"Yeah, I'll get some stuff and go now. I can get the rest when I've found a place,"

"Brooke, don't be silly. This is your place, so just stay. I'll go,"

"No, you bought this house, it's yours."

"Fine, how about we _both_ stay here, until you find a house,"

Brooke accepted his proposition. "Weird isn't this? I mean, typical break-ups involve lots of screaming and I never want to see you again's."

"But we're not typical are we?"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Peyton woke to a gentle rattle on her windows. She pushed her curly locks back and opened it up.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" she whispered loudly.

"It's over Peyton, it's so over,"

"Oh,"

"But I've learned some lessons, and one of them is that, if you want something, go get it." Brooke got in her car and drove off, suitcase in the back.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

For a motel, it wasn't bad. Climbing the stairs and turning a corner lead her to room number 7. She took a deep breath and proceeded to knock on the door. It was quickly answered, with a smile.

"Hey," her voice shook nervously.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes,"

"I knew you would. Come on in baby,"

She entered.

"Anyway, it's so over. But it's a good thing," she choked for a moment.

"Come here," he enveloped her in a hug. "Everything will be fine, we have each other,"

"We have each other," she repeated.

"Ever since I met you, I always knew you were the one Brooke. I carried you in my heart all the way to New York,"

Not another word was uttered all night. Not while they undressed each other, or made love to each other. Not a word until morning, and it was Brooke who broke the silence.

"A day hasn't gone by since I met you, where I haven't thought of you,"

_A/N - So sorry for the lack of updates. I've been generally busy recently and I'm suffering from a mild case of writer's block. So please review, I'll take the good, bad and the ugly!_

_xo-Sash_


	44. Taking Back What's Mine

**Chapter 44:**

It was moving day for Brooke. Just weeks after the break-up, she had found a place by the water. Everyone had come out to lend a helping hand, even Lucas. The sun was shining and at 9 in the morning, it was shaping up to be a gorgeous day.

Ceremoniously, Brooke inserted the key into the lock on the front door. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The sun cut through the windows like knives, leaving the mostly empty house warm and bright.

Everyone took a tour of the house, before aiding to unload Brooke's possessions. Her new furniture had been delivered already, and was piled in the living room.

"Can I help Daddy and Uncle Luke put the bed together?" Jamie screeched from atop the stairs.

"If you want to, just be careful!" Haley warned, "Hey!" she swatted at Brooke who was attempting to take Alexis from her sling.

A pout graced Brooke's lips and she walked off.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

**Hours later:**

The house was mostly in place, so everyone opted to crash in the living room now. Soaking in the sun's rays, Peyton emitted a sigh of bliss. "This is awesome,"

"Isn't it just?" Haley barely bothered to open her eyes.

Lucas was sitting in a corner with Addie and James giggling and whispering furtively into either ear.

Haley looked over at them,"What are you three up to?"

"Nothing mama!" Jamie snickered.

"If you're sure,"

Brooke hopped out of her seat and ran over to the couch where Haley was curled up. Reaching in as swiftly as a serpent, she snatched the baby from Haley and ran back to her chair.

"You win, just return her in one piece, free of feathers and sequins preferably," Haley yawned.

"Spoilsport,"

"That's my job, it comes naturally when you have kids, you'll see,"

"Mama!" "Aunt Peyton"

Peyton turned to look, and saw the two kids making silly faces at her. And when she turned back, Lucas was in front of her, on one knee.

The room was speechless.

"Oh god, Lucas, have you gone crazy?"

"Crazy in love, yes. And I apologize to everyone in this room," he locked eyes with Brooke, who gave him a nod and a smile. "But I wanted to do this with all our friends around, friends who have been with us from the beginning,"

Peyton opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her.

"I know we've only been on a couple dates in the past few weeks, but we've been together before, and I've loved you longer. You, Peyton Sawyer, are the one I want to make my wife, the one I see by my side, and I'm sorry to you and our friends if I implied otherwise," With a click, the velvet box opened revealing a white gold band with a setting of brilliant cut diamonds.

"Yes," she whispered. "I can't believe I'm saying this, and have probably lost my mind, but yes. I think it's time that we're a real family."

"Well congratulations!" Brooke screeched. She gave Peyton a hug, and pulled Lucas towards her. She hugged him and whispered fiercely, "If you do anything to hurt her or that little girl, I will personally hand out your ass-kicking." Pulling away, she smiled, but kept her eyes hardened as they locked with his.

Nathan and Haley chimed in "Congratulations,"

"So, I think we should get planning!" Haley tapped her chin, "Now how about a fall wedding? And we have to think about flowers, a church, your dress,"

"Oh my gosh! Can I design your dress?"

Peyton began to look bewildered. "Save me," she whispered to her new fiance

_A/N - Surprise? I know people have been pleading for Leyton, so there you go? Not very conventional...but it's OTH, anything can happen. Anyway, I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. I hope I still have readers. This one's short too. I'll get working on another. And you can expect much more frequent updates after next week. I've had a bunch of culminating activities to do, and then I have an exam the 18th and 20th. Please Review and tell me what you think!_

_Sasha-xo_


	45. We Are Man and Wife

**Chapter 45:**

_3 months later:_

"Can't...breathe..." Peyton gasped.

Brooke kept pulling at the corset bodice. "Beauty is pain. Besides when you look back on photos of your wedding, you'll realize it was worth it" She tied the strings and stood back to admire her work. "You look fabulous!"

She took a few steps towards the mirror and her hazel eyes widened in disbelief. "Uhm..wow!" With her golden curls, Peyton looked like something out of a fairytale. The dress was was sleeveless and had a plunging neckline, made of creamy white silk, it looked almost Grecian, save for the tulle poking out the bottom.

"Wait!" Brooke ran up and lifted the "veil" over her friend's head.

The veil was in fact a silk cape with a large hood that just sat on top of the head. The edge of it fell into Peyton's eyes. "A little help here?" she giggled.

Brooke adjusted it and gave her best friend a once-over. "In my expert opinion, this is so the dress for you,"

"Your expert opinion? You made the darn thing! Without consulting me at that. And you assured me I would love it,"

Brooke's face fell.

"And I do love it. It's perfect,"

They hugged tightly, any remaining traces of pain or hostility washed away. The stitches that had held their friendship together again evaporated, leaving them whole again.

Haley burst into the room with the bouquets of cream lilies and handed the fuller one to the bride, and one of the matching ones to her co-made of honour. Peyton had realized she couldn't pick between the two, and opted to have two bridesmaids really, with the same tasks.

Jamie sat studiously in the hall, waiting to go. He had been given the role of ringbearer and was taking it very seriously, and could even be heard telling Addie to sit down and instructing her on how to toss her rose petals.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

In the groom's room, Nathan was making sure Lucas was prepared.

"Vows?"

Lucas waved a piece of paper, folded into quarters, which he then tucked into his pocket.

"Well then big brother, I think it's time to go get married.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

But Nathan didn't appear to have heard, and was now heading for the main part of the church.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Larry Sawyer stuck his head around the corner of the bride's room. The sight he saw took his breath away. His baby girl was getting married. "Time to go," he said softly.

"Thanks dad," She took his hand, while Brooke and Haley stood side-by-side behind. As they entered the hall, the kids were motioned to join the line, in front.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Addie went first, tossing red rose petals as she went. She was wearing a cranberry coloured dress, matching that of the bridesmaids. Jamie looking smart in his tux, followed.

Then, the moment came for Peyton to enter. Everyone's heads turned towards the back. She held her breath, smiled at her father and began to walk.

Nathan's hand clapped down on his brother's shoulder as he heard the sharp intake of breath and saw the look. The look of pure, unadorned love.

Lucas adjusted his red bow tie, a colour that had been laced in and out of everything, by Brooke. The theme was red and white, and she took it very seriously.

Having reached the alter, Larry gave Peyton a soft kiss on the cheek and sat down beside Karen. They had eschewed the tradition of having the bride's side and groom's side, as they shared many friends.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began.

It felt like a dream to Peyton, like she wasn't really there. She just gazed into Luke's eyes. She somehow moved through her words and only came to when the priest declared, "You may now kiss the bride,"

It felt like there was electricity in the air as they locked lips, sealing the deal.

"Introducing Mr and Mrs Scott!" the priest exclaimed.

Everyone stood and clapped as husband and wife made their way to their getaway car, a '65 Ford Mustang convertible. A carefully lettered "Just Married" sign had been fixed to the back, along with a variety of streamers.

The guests watched until the sign was all they could see, the silver detailing glinting in the sun, and once it was gone, the wedding party left in a limo, and it was time to party.

_A/N - I'm so sorry about the shortness and the length of time it's been since I've updated. I hope not too many people have lost interest! Anyway, I know this chapter and series of events seem rushed, but I'm just not sure what to write. After this one though, there's more that can be done! _

_Please, please,please review! They make my day and totally give incentive to write more._

_Sasha-xo_


	46. Wreck of the Day

Chapter 46

Brooke sighed as everyone around her seemed to swirl around the dancefloor. Somehow, someone had connections to Kate Voegele and had secured her to play at the reception. There was a wedding band as well, for the slower, more intimate moments, but for now, people were rocking out to Chicago. Haley and Nathan. Lucas and Peyton. Even Rachel & Mouth and Skills and Bevin had returned for the nuptials. Everyone had someone, except for Brooke. That is, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Standing behind her was Chase, looking perfectly put together in a tux. "Would you care to dance?" He held out his hand. "Peyton invited me," he told her before she could ask.

She accepted, taking his hand and he lead her onto the polished wood. Right then, Kate began singing Hallelujah. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "I can't believe you're here. I thought you'd gone home,"

'I am home. Wherever you are Brooke Davis, is my home. You're the one,"

"We still haven't decided on a honeymoon destination,"

"What if we don't go on one? Well, not yet."

"Are you sure?" Lucas pulled away from Peyton and looked at her.

She nodded, "I am. It's just I have this feeling, that somethings going to happen."

"What do you mean? Not something bad, I hope," he looked distressed.

"No, nothing like that. Something...something amazing."

Chase gave Brooke a spin and as she swung out, she caught Peyton's eye. She exchanged knowing looks and Peyton grinned and nodded.

"They look so happy, don't they?" Chase whispered.

"For sure. And they've got plenty of reason to be,"

Chase pulled her in closer, "People in Tree Hill move fast don't they?"

Pursing her lips, Brooke thought about it. "I guess you're right. We do." She smiled as she saw Larry and Karen dancing.

They danced awhile longer, and then locked lips in a steamy kiss. After a few moments, Chase noticed Jamie and Addie pointing at them and whispering to one another. "I think we should take this elsewhere,"

"Isn't it a little early?"

"It's 6:30. Dinner isn't until 7:30...we have an hour to work up an appetite," he coughed.

With a sly smile, Brooke snagged his arm and lead him out. "C'mon, we'll go to my room. Many thanks to Lucas and Peyton for having the reception at a hotel."

They hustled past Nathan, Jamie and Lily in the hallway. "They're going the wrong way," Jamie said innocently, looking up at his father.

"Oh, they're going the right way for what they want to do," Nathan muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's go back into the party."

Brooke barely managed to get her room key out, but teased it out of her clutch, while they kissed breathlessly.

"Oh god, just hold on a sec," she gasped and swiped the card. They burst through the door as one, and collapsed on the bed.

Lucas went up to Nathan, "Where's Brooke?"

"Why?"

"Because we're doing speeches before dinner and Peyton's freaking out because she's not here, so being the dutiful husband, I said I'd find her. Which is easier said than done,"

"I think I saw her go up to her room,"

"Okay, thanks man. I'll go look there." He left.

"Sure," Nathan smirked behind his brother's back.

He knocked on the door tentatively. "Anyone home?"

Inside, Brooke scrambled to find something to cover herself, "Fuck," she muttered. She opted for a sheet and left Chase on the bed. "Hello?" she opened the door slightly and peeked out.

Lucas flushed when he realized what he had just interrupted. "Um...ah...Peyton needs you downstairs, speeches,"

"Sure, sure. I'll be down in a minute,"

He turned and left, leaving Brooke grabbing for her clothes and desperately trying to fix her hair and makeup. Chase dressed and waited.

"Alright, do I look okay? Or do I scream 'I just had mind-blowing sex,' ?"

"You look great, and to make sure you don't, I'll leave after you, so you can enter alone,"

"Thanks. I think."

"Where were you?" Peyton hissed as Brooke took her seat at the head table.

"Erm, around." she looked guiltily.

"Oooh, you were having sex with Chase weren't you?"

"Maybe."

Brooke's speech was last.

She stood up and nervously cleared her throat. "I want to start off with congratulations. I know there's been a number of people waiting for this to finally happen. Even me, while I was with Lucas. That's just how clear their love is, it has a girlfriend is waiting for the boyfriend to break things off. For awhile, I was worried we would be an eternal love triangle, and I'm pleased to have been proven wrong. I spent our relationship waiting for Lucas to admit to himself and the world, that he is irreversibly, completely in love with Peyton. And now that it's happened, I wish them a lifetime of happiness, love and joy. I would also like to thank you both, for being my true friends, which is something no amount of money can buy. "

While the party started up again after dinner, some guests were starting to leave. Jamie, Addie and Lily were taken upstairs to bed, with the adults taking turns staying with them. Even the wedding party began to slowly go up to bed around 1 am.

"What room are you in?" Brooke asked Chase, her head resting on his shoulder, as they made their way around the dance floor.

"710,"

"But that's my room,"

"Exactly,"

Brooke's eyes glittered, "Shall we say our good nights now?"

"Nah, it takes too long, let's go,"

They went upstairs without another word.

_A/N - I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated, and for that I apologize. I've just had other stuff on my mind, but I'll attempt another chapter soon. I'm not sure if I should end it around now, or continue on with their lives. Suggestions? _

_Please review!_

_Sasha -xo_


	47. How to Save a Life

**Chapter 47:**

Lucas and Peyton opted out of a traditional honeymoon and instead took Karen, Lily and Addie to Florida. They had returned to find a different Tree Hill then they had left.

Leaving Lucas to unpack, Peyton paid a visit to Brooke. The person who confided in her, and told her everything.

"Hey! Come in. Sit down and tell me how Florida was!" Brooke was glowing and smiling as they sat down.

"It was great, the weather cooperated most of the time. Lily and Addie loved Disneyland, and I have to admit, it was pretty great. It's like a separate place, away from the mayhem and drama of the world," she sighed at that. "But you look like you're about to burst, what's going on? Is there something you haven't told me in the countless emails and texts?"

"Actually, yes. I figured it's the kind of thing you tell in person."

"Well what is is?"

"It's actually 2 things. First is Chase is moving back to Tree Hill, he's even got a job at a law practice here,"

"That's awesome, so things are really serious between you?"

"I think so."

"So second?"

"Second is that...that..." she faltered. "I missed you?"

"You aren't fooling me Brooke Davis, there's something else,"

As luck would have it, the phone rang and Brooke darted for it and answered. She dropped it a moment later and clutched onto the wall.

"Oh god, Peyton, call 911, please" she whispered hoarsely. The world went black and she lost her grip on the corner, sliding to the floor.

"Brooke!" Peyton screamed and reached over her friend's body for the phone. "Send an ambulance, my friend just collapsed," The operator asked her to check for vital signs, which Peyton thankfully found and took the address.

She knelt down on the floor and listened to the shallow breathing, while she cried and felt her heart beat like a jackhammer, "What the hell Brooke, you can't do this now! Wake up!" she struck the side of Brooke's face, in the hopes it would revive her. She shook her, but gave up after that and waited until the ambulance arrived.

The paramedics stormed through the door, left open by Peyton. "What happened?" one demanded as they began to check Brooke.

"She was on the phone, then she started to sway and fell."

They began to load Brooke onto the stretcher, "Any known medical conditions or prescriptions,"

Suddenly, she felt helpless. "No...I mean, I don't know. Her doctor is Dr. Bell, he could tell you something. Can I..can I come with you?"

"Sure," the female paramedic smiled.

Without another word, she got into the back and sat down.

The medical lingo being thrown around was unnerving and soon they were fitting Brooke with an oxygen mask.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

The next thing Peyton knew, she was left in a waiting room at emergency, with her bag, and Brooke's. She scrabbled through to find Brooke's phone and sent a text to Chase. Hopefully the capital letters meant emergency to him.

Half an hour later, a young nurse came out and told her that she was being asked after. They went into room 126, where Brooke was sitting up, complete with oxygen tube.

"Hey, thanks for you know, calling and everything."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just so glad you're okay..." A doctor came in and they both looked up expectantly at him.

"You haven't been exerting yourself have you Miss Davis?"

The doctor looked understandingly, "Ahh, Miss Davis appears to have hypotension, as a result of bradycardia, and any sudden shock, or even sudden movement, like jumping up from a chair can trigger it." He paused. "What were you doing prior to blacking-out?"

"Err. The phone was ringing so I got up quick and answered it,"

"And what did you learn via that phone call, if you don't mind?"

"That Victoria's Secret wants to take Clothes Over Bros...my fashion line, national, as a branch, a separate branch of their chain."

"Brooke! That's fantastic," Peyton looked at her aghast.

Nodding gently, the doctor added, "That's wonderful, but were your surprised?"

"Very, I mean I had contact with them in high school, but now?!"

"Well, you'll have to stay here for a couple of days while we do tests and treat you, but it appears like the combination of sudden movement and shock may have triggered this. Once we can be sure of the cause we can put you on a regime to keep you stable. I'll be back to check on you later."

"You were about to tell me something back at Casa Brooke, what is it?"

She laughed in anguish. "That I've got heart problems, that are actually physical not emotional."

"Oh Brooke!"

"I was supposed to go through in depth testing next month,"

Peyton just grabbed her best friend's shoulders and held her.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Haley checked her surroundings fully, before going into a medical building.

The receptionist smiled as she looked up. "Good afternoon, do you have an appointment?"

She hesitated, "Yes, with Doctor Stevens. My name's Haley James-Scott."

"Take a seat."

She did, continually looking around the waiting room. What would people say if they knew that things weren't so perfect?

_A/N - Oh my god, I'm so sorry about how long its been since the last chapter! I hope I still have readers out there! I've been pretty busy with school, and then there are those darn mandatory volunteer hours I need to graduate in grade 12, which is awhile away, but an election is a good time to get them done if you're into politics! Anyway, if any Canadians, 18+ read this, go vote! And I will try and UD soon._

_Sasha-xo_


	48. The MerryGoRound Broke Down

**Chapter 48:**

"Now, I think the medication's doing you good. But I'd like to try you for a week without them."

Haley sighed, "That's probably for the best, I don't want to be hooked on antidepressants for life,"

"Have you told anyone about this?"

"No,".

Dr Stevens looked at her sternly, "Haley, you know that the fastest way to get better is to talk to someone."

"Who though?!" she exploded. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't.. I didn't mean to," she lowered her voice to a whisper.

The doctor interrupted, " I know you didn't, you've got a lot going on."

"I just..I can't tell Nathan, he'll think I'm weak and then treat me like a china doll,"

"I'm not suggesting you do. But tell a friend, there must be someone you can trust,"

"Brooke?"

"I don't see why not,"

"Thanks Doctor Stevens, I'll see you next week?"

"Absolutely, and Haley? You'll be fine,"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH  
**

As Haley left, she switched her phone back on and found a text.

It was from Nathan read "haley baby, meet me at the rivrcourt at 6. nate xxx,"

Her watch read 5:50, which gave her just enough time to get there.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

"Hey, I got your text, what's up?"

"I just thought we should talk, and where better than here? The kids are with Lucas...or Peyton. Somebody."

Haley looked at him incredulously. Only he could make her laugh when she was at her lowest. "Honestly, whoever thought you were responsible enough for kids.." she trailed off.

"Well, they're fine, but I'm wondering about you. Are you okay?"

"I want to be able to say yes, or at least tell you why, but even I don't know,"

"Haley, you know that whatever you say, I'll be okay. As long as you aren't leaving me," he added wryly, searching for a sign of a smile.

"Nathan, the doctor, he told me I've got post-partum depression."

A few delicate tears rolled down Haley's cheeks and Nathan looked at her in the eyes.

"Always and forever, I'm here for you, and we can get through this. Don't cry,"

Nathan sat holding her, with a grip that needed a crowbar to split.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Brooke rubbed her eyes in an effort to wake up faster, and found a mop of curly hair resting on her legs, and the back of someone standing by the door.

"Lucas?" she asked hoarsely.

He turned around,"How're you doing Brooke?"

"I'm fine now. I guess we dozed off,"

"Peyton called me, but by the time I got here, you were both asleep. When do you get out of here?"

"A couple days. I hope you brought my favourite blondie with you,"

"I wasn't sure if you were up for it, so I left her with Karen,"

They were interrupted by Peyton, "I thought I was your favourite blonde?" she asked indignantly.

"Playing favourites with your own daughter? That's low P Sawyer,"

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes, "I'm staying with Brooke tonight husband, you've got Miss A to yourself."

"You don't have to do that," Brooke insisted.

Peyton shut her off with a wave of her hand. "Don't be silly,"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

Lucas was cleaning around the house when the phone rang. It was just two of them that night, and he was supposed to pick up Addie in half an hour.

"Lucas, can you take the kids tonight?"

"I guess so, why?"

"Just a minor crisis, nothing to worry about, but it would be easier if we could have the night to ourselves,"

"No problem, I'll get them from Karen's when I get Addie,"

"I'll get their stuff together, and leave it by the door. Just try to be quiet, Haley's trying to chill,"

"Sure, I'll talk to you later,"

He sighed. So much for a quiet evening of Disney movies and other treats that he let Addie have that Peyton restricted. They would do the same things, but it wouldn't be a quiet evening.

_A/N - Okay, LONG overdue, and VERY short update. I've just totally forgotten about it and been busy. Merry Christmas to everyone & Happy New Year! I will try really hard to get an update done next week, once all the crazy boxing day stuff is done ;) Take care y'all and be safe!_

_xo-Sasha  
_


	49. Lift Me Up

**Chapter 49:**

The next couple of weeks were full of recoveries and mended heads & hearts.

Brooke had been delighted to have been set free from the hospital, given the all clear, provided she take her medication. She spent weeks thrown into her work.

She was sketching behind the counter when the bell above the door tinkled. "We're closed," not bothering to look up.

"Are you sure?" she heard a man's voice and found herself looking at a Chase, who looked tired and rumpled but who smiled with shining eyes.

"You're here, I wasn't sure when you would be here next," Brooke hurried over and buried herself in his arms.

He took a deep inhale of her hair and perfume, which brought a sense of relaxation every time. "The case is finally over, thank god. It was the last of the loose ends before leaving completely,"

"I'm glad you're here,"

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH  
**

"I'm glad you're here," Haley smiled at Deb sincerely. "I think Nathan was right, having you as the kids sort-of nanny will make all the difference and I'd much rather you than a stranger,"

"Haley, I'd do anything for you and Nathan, and my grandkids. It means a lot for me to do this,"

Haley picked up the whistling kettle from the stove and poured its contents into two mugs. She had stopped the doctor's visits and was feeling renewed.

**OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH**

And at Scott House II

"I'm done," Lucas stood up from the desk and sighed in exasperation.

Peyton had just walked by and hearing that, her head filled with horrifying thoughts. He was done?! She had been suffering from paranoia over their relationship, she always had. "You're done?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, all I have to do is send it to Marissa and then maybe my wife would like to join me on a little cross-country voyage?" he gave her a wink and stepped across the room and engulfed her in a hug.

"Stupid, stupid thoughts," she chastised herself internally. "You mean the book? That's great Luke. Now maybe we can celebrate,"

"Ahh, well they do say that great minds think alike,"

"Is that so?" she laughed as he carried her and gently placed her on their bed.

_A/N - Okay, I really suck for not updating, and life has been hectic, so this is effectively the last chapter, although I'll post the epilogue right after. I got a review today saying they wished I would update. I really haven't got the time, so I thought I should at least (and at last) close it. I probably could have done a better ending, but I've got massive writer's block._

_Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! You are awesome._

_Sasha-xo_


	50. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Four years later, the Scotts and co. decided to take a road trip. This time would be very different from the one that four 22-year-olds had taken previously. Yes, this trip would be much more memorable and everyone would be going with holes filled and heavy hearts & minds were banished.

Their family had expanded and now three cars moved in a convoy towards California. Brooke and Chase, with their son Ryan were in the first one. They had chosen not to get married right away, but they adopted Ryan as a baby just 2 years earlier.

Peyton and Lucas had their ups and downs, more significant and frequent then most, but everything seemed to be smooth sailing since they welcomed their second daughter Kylie. The trip was to celebrate Lucas's 4th book reaching the New York Times Bestseller list. Despite the occasional wail from the baby, there was no false happiness or forced smiles.

At the end of the line was a black Escalade, which could only belong to NBA superstar Nathan Scott. And indeed, there he was in the driver's seat, one hand on the steering wheel, and the other on Haley's shoulder. In the back seat a minor squabble had broken out between Jamie and Alexis.

Peace reigned for now, all underlying problems ended. But nothing stays quiet for long for the people of Tree Hill.

**The End**


End file.
